


It's Not Over Yet

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: "War Is Hell" universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Steven suffers from PTSD after the latest battle with Homeworld, but has made progress in his recovery. However, things aren't going to be that easy for Steven as the fight if far from over. Third installment in the "War Is Hell" series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I now present the first chapter of this the third installment in the "War Is Hell" series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun awoke in Beach Universe. Steven Quartz Universe awoke, showered and dressed. He popped his now 20 milligram Paxil and sat down for breakfast. The four gems where there with him.

"How's that new dosage of medicine been?" asked Pearl, uneasy.

"It's been an improvement." answered Steven nonchalant.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear." said Pearl relieved.

"Geez Pearl, is it really that big a deal?" asked Bismuth surprised.

"That medicine helps keep Steven safe." answered Pearl.

"I've been out for five thousand years so I'll believe you." shrugged Bismuth.

"Aquamarine hasn't been around and that'll help you." mused Amethyst.

"It has." agreed Steven happily.

"I'm surprised Aquamarine left her ship." admitted Pearl.

"Our ship know." pointed out Amethyst.

"She was so surprised she must have forgotten about it in her haste." explained Topaz.

"She didn't expect you punching her in the face!" laughed Bismuth.

"Yeah." agreed Topaz grinning.

Topaz looked at her hand.

"I'd do it again." stated Topaz.

"Yeah!" cried Amethyst enthusiastically.

"Where do you think Aquamarine is?" asked Steven worried.

"She is not bothering us so for the time being we will wait and see." answered Garnet.

"Are you sure we should be chasing her?" asked Steven.

"No." answered Garnet.

"Okay." relented Steven.

"We'll be fine." said Pearl soothingly.

"Yeah." agreed Steven accepting.

"So Steven, you and Connie seem to be doing well." said Pearl happily.

"I've never had a girlfriend before." noted Steven blushing.

"You're great together." said Garnet warmly.

The door opened with Lapis and Peridot entering.

"Hello!" called Peridot.

"Hello." replied Steven and the gems.

Lapis and Peridot walked over to the table.

"What's up?" asked Lapis nonchalant.

"Just talking about Steven and his girlfriend." answered Amethyst teasingly.

"I know that." chuckled Lapis.

Lapis knelt down and kissed Peridot on the forehead.

"So cute." said Garnet smiling.

Peridot took a moment to clear her throat.

"Yes." agreed Peridot.

"So...nothing from Aquamarine?" asked Lapis.

"Nope." answered Bismuth.

"She's afraid of us!" declared Perdiot.

"Can we please change the subject." requested Steven upset.

"No problem." said Lapis quickly.

"Yeah." said Peridot.

Steven finished breakfast and went outside to wait for Connie.

"Are you sure it's a good idea not to hunt for Aquamarine?" asked Lapis concerned.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"What if she gets too far away?" asked Topaz concerned.

"She's not that far away. I don't know when she'll return, but she will." answered Garnet.

"So, we can wait and do nothing." said Pearl.

"For now, the answer is yes." confirmed Garnet.

 

Meanwhile, Connie and Steven walked along the boardwalk. They found many of the stores surprisingly closed. The two held hands and Steven stayed close by Connie's side. In town, they found a large group gathered. They recognized Mr. Smiley, Jamie, Lars, Lars' parents, Sadie, her mother, the Fryman family, the Pizza family, Onion, Sour Cream, Vidalia, Suitcase Sam and other town residents. Buck Dewey was next to his friends.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

"My dad is giving a speech." answered Buck.

Buck looked at the two.

"Nice necklace Connie." said Buck.

"Thanks." replied Connie.

"It looks good on you girl!" declared Jenny.

"My mom gave it to me." revealed Connie.

"Cool." replied Sour Cream.

"Hey guys." said Sadie.

Sadie and Lars walked over.

"Hi Sadie. Hi Lars." said Steven.

Lars huffed.

"How are you Lars?" asked Steven.

"I'm cool." answered Lars bothered.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven concerned.

"Nothing." answered Lars defensively.

"How are you Sadie?" asked Connie.

"Bored. I feel like my life is in a rut." answered Sadie flatly.

"That stinks." said Buck sympathetically.

"Maybe she could help with our band." proposed Sour Cream.

"Yeah. You should totally help us." agreed Jenny.

"Sadie is a good singer." revealed Steven.

Buck Dewey nodded his head.

"We'll work something out." said Buck.

Mayor Dewey stepped up.

"Now, I am aware of some concern." began Mayor Dewey.

"We're constantly being attacked!' exclaimed Kofi.

"First, we had some alien army invaded leading to an all out battle on the beach!" continued Jamie.

"The that fairy thing kept attacking!" cried Mr. Smiley.

"Not to mention the effect it's had on the citizens of Beach City!: declared Mr. Fryman.

Steven flinched a bit, knowing Mr. Fryman was referring to him.

"I know none of us expected this." said Mayor Dewey.

"This has been happening for years!" cried Vidalia.

Mayor Dewey gulped.

"Well..." began Mayor Dewey.

"What are you going to do?!" asked Barb Miller.

"Um..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

"Do you have a plan?!" asked Mr. Smiley.

"Of course." answered Mayor Dewey confidently.

"What is it?" asked Kiki.

Mayor Dewey paused like a deer in the headlights.

"He doesn't have a plan!" cried Jamie amazed.

"What kind of mayor doesn't have an emergency plan?" asked Vidalia accusingly.

Mayor Dewey gulped anxiously.

Onion gave Mayor Dewey a very unsettling glance.

"I..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey began sweating profusely.

"We're waiting!" called Mr. Fryman angrily.

"They're turning into a mob." warned Connie.

Connie jumped forward.

"It's not Mayor Dewey's fault. He has no control over this." said Connie.

"Oh good." whispered Mayor Dewey

"He still needs to be prepared!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley.

"His job to protect us!" cried Peedee.

The crowd continued on this when a whistle interrupted things.

"Mayor Dewey is clearly unprepared and I think it is time for a change!" cried Nanefua.

The other citizens voiced their agreement.

"No! Change is scary!" declared Mayor Dewey.

The citizens gave their Mayor an "are you serious" expression.

"Oh geez." sighed Connie.

"I think it's time for a new Mayor!" cried Nanefua.

The Beach City citizens voiced their agreement.

"I accept." stated Ronaldo.

Ronaldo received dead silence.

"Fine! Live with your heads in the ground sheeple!" cried Ronaldo.

"I say Nanefua should be mayor!" declared Barbra Miller.

"I second it!" cried Vidalia.

"Nanefua! Nanefua! Nanefua!" chanted the people.

No! No No! Mayor Dewey! Mayor Dewey! Mayor Dewey!" cried the Mayor.

The citizens left with Nanefua chanting her name.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I guess." answered Mayor Dewey flatly.

"We don't blame you." noted Steven.

"I know." replied Mayor Dewey, with a faint smile.

"So, what's going on exactly?" asked Steven.

"My citizens think I'm letting them down and they're out for blood." answered Mayor Dewey.

"It's not like they're a lynch mob." noted Connie.

"Maybe Onion." shrugged Steven.

"Good point." admitted Connie.

"What can I do?" asked Mayor Dewey worried.

"What does it take to challenge for Mayor?" asked Connie.

"You need to pass a certain number of supporters." answered Mayor Dewey.

"It seems like Nanefua has that." mused Steven concerned.

"You'll have time until the election." shrugged Connie optimistic.

"The City Council can call a snap election." revealed Mayor Dewey.

"But, it's possible they won't." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head agreeing.

"If Nanefua has enough support then they are required to hold snap elections." sighed Mayor Dewey.

Connie and Steven shared glances.

"What am i going to do?" asked Mayor Dewey worried.

"It'll be okay." answered Connie gently.

"I've been mayor for decades. I don't know how to do anything else." explained Mayor Dewey.

"Oh boy." said Connie gently.

Mayor Dewey began to sweat again.

"We can help you." offered Steven.

"Yeah. We're do everything we can to help your re-election campaign." agreed Connie.

"You mean it?" asked Mayor Dewey hopeful.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

"Of course." added Steven.

"Thank you so much!" declared Mayor Dewey.

The mayor hopped into his van and left.

"Think we can do this?" asked Steven unsure.

Connie smiled confidently.

"Sure." answered Connie.

 

The two then relaxed for a while before it was time to part. They shared a kiss before they had to part. Lion took Connie back home. Steven went back home where they gems where. One there, Steven recounted his day with Connie. Of course, he talked about his promise to Mayor Dewey.

"So, how are you going to help him?" asked Amethyst.

"Don't know." answered Steven flatly.

"I don't know. I find that man to be creepy." admitted Pearl.

"Is it because he likes you?" asked Amethyst teasingly.

Pearl made a disgusted grunt.

"Garnet, you three have been around for centuries. I was hoping you could help me." said Steven hopeful.

"Sorry, but we are exactly knowledged enough to help you." admitted Garnet disappointed.

"We stayed out of human affairs as much as possible." added Pearl.

"I understand." said Steven.

"Are you upset?" asked Amethyst concerned.

"I've got Connie." answered Steven.

"Sorry, but I was bubbled." said Bismuth.

"And I just got her." said Topaz.

"Plus, Lapis was trapped in the mirror and Peridot is new too." noted Amethyst.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I can do this." said Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Steven and Connie help Mayor Dewey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter to of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke and started a new day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. He then sat down and had breakfast. After Steven waited and soon Connie arrived. The two walked up the stairs to his bed and planned.

"So...what we going to do?" asked Steven unsure.

"We need to restore confidence in Mayor Dewey." answered Connie.

"How do we do that?" asked Steven.

"It's easier said than done." admitted Connie.

Steven frowned at this.

"I don't have any experience in this." noted Steven worried.

"Neither do I." confessed Connie.

Steven balled his fists which Connie noticed.

"But, I do take political science classes in school." said Connie.

Steven un-balled his fists and smiled softly.

"That's a relief." thought Connie.

"So...what do we do?" asked Steven.

Connie thought for a moment.

"If we back up Mayor Dewey then maybe that will help." proposed Connie.

"How?" asked Steven unsure.

"We are the defenders of Beach City and all of Earth. Maybe, we can use that to boost Dewey." proposed Connie.

Steven thought this over.

"That could work." said Steven optimistic.

Connie rubbed her chin.

"Could we get the gems to help?" asked Connie.

"I don't think they're interested." answered Steven.

"Plus, I don't think Pearl exactly likes Mayor Dewey." added Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

The two giggled.

"It's nice having such an easy challenge." admitted Connie.

"No invasions." began Steven.

"No battles." continued Connie.

"No life or death." concluded Steven flatly.

"Just nice and easy." said Connie.

Steven solemnly nodded his head.

"Things will be normal." chuckled Connie.

Steven sadly shook his head.

"Things can never go back to normal." stated Steven solemnly.

Connie rubbed her arm.

"Hey, let's stay optimistic." proposed Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Connie let out an inward sigh.

"It is nice having a battle so...easy." admitted Steven, with a faint smile.

"Let's enjoy this nice time we have." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you say we do something together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Connie.

Steven visible smiled at this.

"That sounds like a great idea." answered Steven.

Steven scratched his nose.

"But, what do we do?" asked Steven unsure.

Connie rubbed her chin in thought.

"We can figure that out later." answered Connie.

"That's fine." replied Steven.

"I'm glad you're okay." admitted Connie.

Steven smiled faintly.

"Thanks to you." shrugged Steven.

 

The two shared a kiss. They then headed out and made their way to city hall. Inside, Mayor Dewey was anxiously pacing in front of a large wall of paper. Steven and Connie both entered. Mayor Dewey stopped and chuckled happily upon seeing them. He had them close the door behind them. Steven and Connie shared awkward glance as they looked at the situation upon them.

"I'm so glad to see you here." said Mayor Dewey relieved.

"What's this?" asked Connie.

"A mapped out detail of all of the issues I face." answered Mayor Dewey.

"Your staff must really have put in work." replied Connie amazed.

Mayor Dewey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, my son Buck is the one who helped me." admitted Mayor Dewey.

"What about your staff?" asked Steven surprised.

"They don't seem to have much confidence in me either." answered Mayor Dewey flatly.

"Hey. We'll help you." said Connie determinedly.

"As noted, most people seem to have lost confidence in me." began Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor frowned.

"But, there are others." noted the Mayor.

"What's the finical mismanagement charge?" asked Connie.

"I invested money in a large ice cream installment." answered Mayor Dewey.

"Oh yeah. Then Lars melted it after Sadie and I gave him a super hot donut because he faked a back injury." stated Steven.

"Not my best idea." sighed Mayor Dewey.

"We all make mistakes." replied Connie.

"The City Council was trying to oust me before Nanefua challenge me." revealed Mayor Dewey sadly.

"We can help rally support." said Steven.

"An opinion poll was held asking who people would vote for." stated Mayor Dewey.

"How many people where voting for you?" asked Connie.

"Only me." answered Mayor Dewey solemnly.

"Even my dad isn't voting for you?" asked Steven surprised.

"Mr. Universe is undecided." answered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe it got this far." sighed Mayor Dewey sadly.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up." said Connie.

"I didn't ask for this." said Mayor Dewey.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie surprised.

"I never asked to be mayor." answered Mayor Dewey.

"But, you ran and got elected." noted Steven confused.

"Beach City was founded by a Dewey and ever since we've run it. As a Dewey, I felt like I had no choice but to run for Mayor." explained Mayor Dewey.

Steven and Connie's eyes shot open in surprise.

"I had no idea." said Steven surprised.

"A Dewey has been mayor since Beach City founded." noted Mayor Dewey.

"What about Buck?" asked Connie.

"I know Buck has no interest in running for mayor." answered Mayor Dewey.

"If you don't want to be mayor, then resign." shrugged Steven.

"I can't. No Dewey has ever resigned." said Mayor Dewey flatly.

Dewey rubbed his eyes.

"I've never had a challenger before." admitted Mayor Dewey.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember anyone running against you." mused Steven.

"I've always run unopposed." said Mayor Dewey.

"Don't worry. You'll win." said Connie.

"Really?" asked Dewey hopeful.

"Sure." answered Steven.

"We'll put out a campaign making sure everyone knows you're a competent, capable mayor. Once we re-establish confidence in you, you're totally get re-elected." explained Connie.

"Totally." agreed Steven.

Mayor Dewey smiled.

"Thanks." sighed Mayor Dewey.

 

The group began their campaigning. However, it proved very difficult to repair the negative image that haunted Mayor Dewey. To make matters worse, Nanefua was doing so well a landslide victory for her was looking like a possibility. Connie and Steven talked to Jenny and Kiki when Nanefua entered. She issued a challenge for a public debate which Connie and Steven agreed to. The debate occurred on the beach a few days later.

"I don't know if I could do this." said Mayor Dewey worried.

"It's okay Mr. Mayor." replied Connie.

"We'll try and help you." added Steven.

Mayor Dewey smiled.

"Thanks kids." said Mayor Dewey.

Mr. Smiley took the stage.

"Thank you Beach City residences. I will be the moderator of this first Beach City mayoral debate." said Mr. Smiley.

The crowd applauded this.

"It looks like most of Beach City is here." mused Steven.

"First, the challenger Nanefua Pizza." said Mayor Smiley.

Nanefua took the stage to cheers.

"And, the incumbent Mayor William Dewey." said Mr. Smiley.

Mayor Dewey came out to dead silence.

"That's not good." muttered Connie.

"Mayor Dewey, you're opening statement." requested Mr. Smiley.

Mayor Dewey gulped.

"I...hello...so...it's nice to see you all...um..." began Mayor Dewey.

The crowd remained dead silent.

"I've been mayor for many years." noted Mayor Dewey.

"And we've attacked by aliens non-stop!" called Mr. Fryman.

"Not to mention losing the ocean!" added Jamie.

Mayor Dewey stammered.

"Um, your time is up." noted Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey sighed in defeat.

"Nanefua, your opening statement." said Mayor Dewey.

"Citizens of Beach City. For too long we have dealt with a mayoralty that has been unprepared for the trouble we have been facing. From alien invasions to the loss of the ocean to investing the city's money into a giant bowl of ice cream that he didn't expect to melt. Mayor Dewey has been caught off guard. This is unacceptable." said Nanefua.

The citizens agreed with her.

"We've seen one of our struggle with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the recent battle." said Nanefua.

Steven felt his heart ache.

"Mayor Dewey has let us all down." said Nanefua.

The citizens cheered.

"We're screwed." thought Connie.

Mayor Dewey calmly composed himself.

"I've learned a lot as mayor. More than Nanefua." began Mayor Dewey.

The mayor took a moment.

"When you're the mayor, everything is your fault." noted Mayor Dewey sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Steven confused.

"When there's an alien invasion it's the mayor's fault. When the boardwalk has termites it's the mayor's fault. When the mayor crashes his mayor mobile into the power grid it's the mayor's fault." continued Mayor Dewey.

The mayor took a moment to sadly chuckle.

"We need to stop this division. We need to unite. We need to put Beach City above finger pointing and politics." said Mayor Dewey.

The mayor got an ovation from the crowd.

"He could do it." said Connie amazed.

"Mayor Dewey is right." admitted Nanefua.

Nanefua took a moment.

"I have been guilty of point my finger at the Mayor and that has gotten us nowhere. So now, I will hold out my hands for all of you. For us all to come together." said Nanefua.

Mayor Dewey took this in.

"Beach City needs a mayor who can unite the people...and that is Nanefua.

Everyone gasped at this.

"I'll help you transition." offered Mayor Dewey.

The mayor walked away.

"What are you doing?!" asked Steven surprised.

"Everyone was supporting you." added Connie.

"I need to do what is best for Beach City and that is to let Nanefua be the mayor." explained Dewey.

"What about no Dewey has ever resigned?" asked Steven.

"I did the right thing." answered Dewey.

"I guess that makes sense." admitted Connie.

"I never wanted to be mayor and now I'm free." said Dewey relieved.

Dewey walked away.

"Lucky guy, he gets to be free." whispered Steven.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

The two held hands.

"With you, I am." answered Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So Mayor Dewey has resigned and Nanefua is mayor. Next time, Sadie hangs out with the Cool Kids. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Steven and Sadie hang out with the Cool Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Sadie Miller was hanging outside her house. She was going to hang with the Cool Kids, but Sadie was waiting for Steven who was joining her. Finally, Steven came over with a faint smile on his face.

"Hey Steven" called Sadie.

"Hello." replied Steven.

The half-human/half-gem reached the blonde girl.

"You ready to go?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Sadie nonchalant.

The two heard leaves rustling.

"Who's there?" asked Sadie firmly.

Lars Barriga stumbled out of darkness.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steven confused.

Lars' eyes darted back and forth.

"Oh...I...was in the area." answered Lars, clearly lying.

"While hiding." replied Sadie skeptically.

"Yeah." said Lars.

Lars cleared his throat.

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked Lars, trying to be composed.

"We're gonna hang out with Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny." answered Steven.

"Oh, well I've got nothing to do." noted Lars.

"You wanna join us?" asked Steven.

"Sure!" answered Lars excited.

Lars shook her head.

"I mean, that's fine." shrugged Lars, again trying to be composed.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." said Lars excited.

 

The three left and made their way to Sour Cream's residence. The Pizza family where using their house to transition Nanefua into her new role as mayor while Buck had moved out of his old home (into a smaller house) due to his father resigning as mayor. Steven knocked and Sour Cream answered. The trio followed Sour Cream into the living room where Jenny and Buck where. Pizza and soda where laid out.

"Hey." said Buck.

"Help yourselves guys." said Jenny.

The three sat down getting pizza and soda.

"What's up?" asked Jenny.

"Not much." answered Sadie casually.

"I'm okay." answered Steven softly.

"You seem to be doing better." noted Buck relieved.

"I do." confirmed Steven.

"If you never need people to chill then you look us up." offered Jenny.

"Thanks." said Steven gratefully.

"Buck! Mayor!" exclaimed Lars, out of nowhere.

Everyone gave Lars confused.

"I think Lars is asking how your father is doing now that he's not mayor anymore." explained Sadie.

Lars nodded in confirmation.

"He's doing better. Thanks for asking." answered Buck.

Lars let out a sigh.

"Steven, didn't you and your guardians perform at Beach-A-Palooza?" asked Sour Cream.

"Oh yeah. Of course, that was after I tried cloning myself." replied Steven.

Steven chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That didn't work out too well." admitted Steven blushing.

"We where thinking of starting a band." revealed Sour Cream.

Jenny snapped her finger.

"Oh yeah, Steven's dad was a musician." said Jenny excited.

"Well, I'm kinda of busy." said Steven mournfully.

"We understand." replied Buck disappointed.

Steven noticed the three seemed disappointed.

"But, Sadie can sing." noted Steven.

Sadie blinked then waved her hands.

"No! I really can't!" declared Sadie.

"Yeah you can. I heard you." noted Steven confused

"Steven, I really cannot." said Sadie, through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want to!" cried Lars.

"Why?" asked Steven confused.

"I'm embarrassed." noted Sadie.

"I can sing!" declared Lars enthusiastic.

"Let's hear it." said Buck.

Lars gulped nervously.

"Right now?" asked Lars nervously.

"Yes." answered Sour Cream.

Lars began to stammer.

"Come on Lars!" exclaimed Steven.

"You can do it." added Sadie supportive.

Lars gulped worried then began to sing off-key.

I can't help it if I make a scene

Stepping out of my hot pink limousine

I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic

When I pose they scream and

when I joke they laugh

I've got a, pair of eyes

that their getting lost in

They're hypnotized by my

way of walking

I've got them dazzled like

a stage magician

When I point they look and

when I talk they listen

It was at this point Lars trailed off.

"So...what do you think?" asked Lars nervously.

Nobody answered.

"Um..." stammered Lars.

Lars' eyes quickly darted around.

"I'm gonna get pizza." said Lars.

Lars turned around, but jumped as he was a snake slithering on the box.

"Ahh!" cried Lars, freaked out.

Sour Cream casually stood up.

"Onion! Your snake is here!" called Sour Cream.

Sour Cream took the opportunity to refill his soda.

"Sorry. My little brother sometimes lets his pet snake out." explained Sour Cream.

"It's fine." sighed Lars.

Lars shook his head and suddenly saw Onion before him.

"Oh geez!" cried Lars.

Lars jumped back bumping into Sour Cream. Onion took his snake and left.

"Yeah. He can do that." stated Steven.

Steven looked over and noticed Sadie had a worried look on her face.

"Lars." said Sadie concerned.

A confused Lars turned around and realized he knocked Sour Cream's soda back into him.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Lars.

Lars grabbed a bunch of napkins.

"Let me help you." said Lars.

Lars desperately attempted to clean Sour Cream off.

"Stop." requested Sour Cream.

Lars froze then turned and ran off.

"I was just going to tell him I can change my shirt." noted Sour Cream.

Steven got up and went outside. He found Lars in the front yard talking to himself.

"I'm so stupid." spat Lars.

Steven walked up to Lars who continued to rant.

"Hi Lars." said Steven.

Lars jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that!" declared Lars.

Lars sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Whatever." said Lars flatly.

Lars turned and sat do.

"Do whatever you want." said Lars sadly.

Steven sat down next to Lars.

"Lars, what's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I looked like a total ass in front of Sour Cream!" answered Lars frustrated.

"It wasn't that big a deal." noted Steven.

"That isn't the point." replied Lars depressed.

"Tell me why." requested Steven.

Lars chuckled sadly.

"I've been dealing with a lot lately...so I'm here for you." said Steven gently.

Lars smiled a bit.

"I've always tried to impress the Cool Kids, but I've always looked like an ass." began Lars.

"So I've noticed." mused Steven.

"Then you've came in and got accepted right away." continued Lars.

Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"It's so frustrating. I've tried and tried to get in good with them, but I always look stupid!" cried Lars.

Lars slammed his fist on the ground.

"I'm such an idiot!" cried Lars angrily.

"Hey, don't say that." stated Steven.

Lars sadly hung his head.

"Lars, why are you so determined for them the accept you?" asked Steven confused.

"I guess I'm just a poser." shrugged Lars.

Lars let out a sad chuckle.

"Here you are going to crazy adventures and fighting life or death battles while I'm here...just...here." mused Lars.

"There are times I'd love nothing more than a normal life." admitted Steven.

"Is that because of..." began Lars.

Lars trailed off, unable to finish.

"It's been before that." revealed Steven.

Silence followed this.

"I've always been a cowardly loser." bemoaned Lars.

"That's not true!" declared Steven.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars punched the ground.

"It's okay to feel afraid." said Steven.

Lars mulled this over.

"That's good advice." said Lars.

"Thank the gems." replied Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"Steven, I'm sorry." said Lars.

"For what?" asked Steven.

"All the times I was a jerk." answered Lars guilty.

"It's cool." shrugged Steven.

"No it isn't!" declared Lars.

Steven was surprised by this outburst.

"You've always been so nice and caring, but whenever you show that to me I'm a jerk in response!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe that's why the Cool Kids always hang with you." realized Lars.

Lars thought for a moment then began walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Steven confused.

"I need to go home and think." answered Lars solemnly.

Steven watched Lars leave then returned inside.

"Where's Lars?" asked Sadie concerned.

"We talked for a bit and he went home to think." answered Steven.

"Is he okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"I think so." answered Steven.

Sadie let out a huge sigh of relief at this.

"Well, Sadie has big news." revealed Jenny.

"It's nothing." replied Sadie blushing.

"I'd say it is." noted Buck.

"Yeah." agreed Sour Cream.

"Tell me." requested Steven.

"They want me in their band." revealed Sadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I really enjoyed writing the scene with Lars and Steven so I hope you liked reading it. Next time, Sadie joins the Cool Kids' band plus some more of Lars. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sadie and Steven hang with the Cool Kids plus more with Lars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been a few days since the night with the Cool Kids. Today, Steven and Sadie where going to hang out with them at the Miller residence. Steven went to the Miller home and Sadie let him in. The two went to the living room.

"So, when are the Cool Kids coming?" asked Steven.

Steven sat on the Miller's couch.

"Any moment now." answered Sadie.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"How's Lars doing?" asked Steven.

Sadie visible winced at this.

"He's been quiet." answered Sadie flatly.

"Oh." replied Steven unsure.

"He comes in and works without saying much then leaves." explained Sadie.

"Damn." sighed Steven.

"What exactly did you and Lars talk about?" asked Sadie.

"It wouldn't be right to say." answered Steven.

Steven chuckled.

"That's...something I've learned recently." added Steven.

"I understand." said Sadie accepting.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"How are you Steven?" asked Sadie sympathetically.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"You haven't been anxious or worried?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah, but it's been better since Aquamarine fled." answered Steven.

"That's great to here." replied Sadie happily.

A knock came on the door.

"That must be the others." said Sadie.

It was the Cool Kids and the group headed to the basement.

"This is cool." said Jenny.

"Thanks." said Sadie.

The Cool Kids set up their equipment.

"You ready?" asked Buck Dewey.

"I guess." answered Sadie.

"You'll do great." said Sour Cream.

Sadie rubbed left arm with her right hand.

"But, can we just relax first." suggested Sadie.

"Sure." replied Sour Cream.

"Fine by me." said Buck.

"No problem." shrugged Jenny.

The five relaxed.

"How's the Big Donut?" asked Sour Cream.

"It's okay." answered Sadie nonchalant.

"That's cool." said Buck.

"Buck, how's your dad's job hunt going?" asked Jenny.

"Not good. It's like he's lost." answered Buck.

"Maybe I can get him work at The Big Donut." proposed Sadie.

"He could do that." mused Buck.

"I'd be happy to do it." said Sadie.

"You're a cool cat." said Buck.

Sadie blushed at this.

"Steven, how are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"That's good to hear." sighed Jenny relieved.

"I could never imagine doing the stuff you do." noted Sour Cream impressed.

"You're a brave dude." stated Buck.

"It's just what I do." said Steven blushing.

"You're risking your life all the time facing death in the eye. That takes balls." said Sour Cream.

The Cool Kids shared concerned looks.

"Steven, can I ask you something...difficult?" asked Jenny cautiously.

"I guess." answered Steven unsure.

"Are you okay...after killing someone?" asked Jenny carefully.

Steven winced at this.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" declared Jenny.

Steven shook his head.

"I understand." said Steven softly.

Steven needed a minute before continuing.

"It's...hard. That hangs over my head." said Steven.

Steven felt his heart start racing.

"I shouldn't have said anything." said Jenny regretfully.

"Like I said, I get why you would be curious." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed his hands together.

"Let's get focused on music!" declared Steven uneasy.

The Cool Kids and Sadie shared worried glances.

"Steve, do you need your medicine?" asked Sadie worried.

"I took my medicine before already." answered Steven reassuringly.

"Okay." said Sour Cream unsure.

"If you say so." added Buck.

The Cool Kids set up their equipment.

"You ready?" asked Jenny.

"As I'll ever be." answered Sadie.

"I'm going to the bathroom." said Steven.

Steven ran up and went to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face. He looked down at the sink.

"It's okay Steven. Stay calm." said Steven.

Steven took deep breaths.

"Are you okay...after killing someone?" asked Jenny carefully.

Steven shook his head.

"Jenny even regretted this." noted Steven.

Steven sighed.

Steven turned to see the Jasper.

"I thought you wanted to protect your comrades." said the Jasper, showing Pearl's gem.

"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven.

"No." replied the Jasper.

Steven got to his knee and placed his hand down on the handle of the sword.

"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven more forcefully.

"If you want this defect, you'll have to take it by force." said the Jasper.

The Jasper squeezed Pearl's gem cracking it.

"Oops." laughed the Jasper with faux worry.

The Jasper squeezed harder causing Pearl's gem to crack further.

"I'm going to make you watch as I shatter your Pearl." said the Jasper.

"No!" cried Steven.

Steven jumped up and thrust his sword. It all happened in a flash and ended with a distinct breaking noise. He looked down and realized his sword had split the Jasper's gem in half. The Jasper's physical form was destroyed as her shattered gem fell to the ground.

Steven violently shook his head.

"I need to go." said Steven.

Steven looked up and was horrified to see the Jasper he killed looking back at him.

"You killed me." said the Jasper eerily.

"No!" cried Steven.

 

Steven ran off and went home. Once he got home, Steven crawled under his bed and claimed he had a stomach ache. This got the gems to give him some space. The next day, Steven was feeling better and his medicine helped. Steven decided to go to The Big Donut and talk with Sadie to explain what happened. Lars was behind the countrer with a weary expression on his face. Sadie emerged from the back when she heard the door open.

"Steven, what happened yesterday?" asked Sadie confused.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I wasn't feeling good." answered Steven.

"Is it because of what Jenny asked?" asked Sadie worried.

"Yeah." admitted Steven flatly.

"Sadie mentioned that." noted Lars flatly.

Steven rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Don't tell Jenny. I don't want her to feel bad." requested Steven.

"No problem." replied Sadie.

Sadie smiled gently.

"That's so selfless of you." said Sadie.

"No. It's fine. Really." said Steven.

"No, she's right. You're always helping others." said Lars.

"It's nothing. I'm just being decent." said Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"I'm no hero." said Steven.

"The shit you do is pretty heroic." shrugged Lars.

"No!" cried Steven distressed.

Sadie ran around the counter.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

Steven took deep breaths.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." said Steven.

"Steven took a moment to compose himself.

"Can, we change the subject?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Sadie understandingly.

Steven smiled gratefully.

"So, how was your performing with Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream?" asked Steven.

"They want me to join their band." answered Sadie.

"What?!" asked Lars surprised.

"I wish I could have heard that." said Steven.

"Well, it's not like I can do it." shrugged Sadie.

"Why not?" asked Steven.

"I'm too busy with work." answered Sadie.

Lars thought for a moment.

"Do it." stated Lars.

"But, what about work?" asked Sadie.

"I'll take up the shifts." answered Lars.

"Didn't you say you where going to try and get Buck's dad a job." noted Steven.

"That is true." mused Sadie.

"Don't let this chance slip away." said Lars.

"I...will. Thank you." said Sadie surprised.

"Wow Lars, that is so cool of you." said Steven impressed.

"I'm just doing the right thing." shrugged Lars nonchalant.

"I like this new side of you." said Sadie.

'Lars, is this because of our talk?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. I'm trying to be less of a tool." answered Lars.

"Talk?" asked Sadie confused.

"After he bumped into Sour Cream." explained Steven.

"Well Lars, that is real mature of you." said Sadie.

"Thanks." replied Lars.

Lars and Sadie both blushed.

"They're so good together." thought Steven warmly.

 

Steven stayed with them a bit longer. Eventually, Steven then returned home. He spent his time with the Gems until night came. Finally, it was time for diner and Steven sat down to eat. The gems sat down to spend time with him.

"So, how was your day?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Steven nonchalant.

"I noticed you went to the doughnut shop." noted Steven.

"I talked with them for a bit." shrugged Steven.

"Where are the doughnuts?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh. I didn't get any." answered Steven.

"Oh man." sighed Amethyst.

"Does that have any reason with you not feeling well yesterday?" asked Garnet interested.

"Kinda." answered Steven upset.

Steven shook his head.

"I...don't want to talk about it." said Steven distressed.

The gems shared glances.

"No problem." said Garnet.

"We completely understand." said Pearl.

"It's cool." agreed Amethyst.

"I'm so glad I'm meeting Doctor Trudeau tomorrow." thought Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I've gotten this out of the way and we're ready to get on with the real meat of things now. Next time, Steven meets with Doctor Trudeau and we begin with our first big arc. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Steven meets with Doctor Trudeau and we start with the first major arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven woke up, showered, dressed, took his medicine and ate breakfast. He then went outside and waited. His father Greg arrived and drove him to his meeting. Steven arrived, checked in and wait. Doctor Trudeau took him in to the office.

"Nice to see you." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven laid on the couch.

"How's it been?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven took a deep breath,

"Mostly okay." answered Steven.

"Tell me what happened." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"I was hanging out with friends and one asked me about what happened...that day." answered Steven.

"How'd you handle it?" asked Doctor Trudeau worried.

"It was tough and it's been nagging me." answered Steven.

"How bad is it?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"It's been...manageable." answered Steven.

"That's good." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"It's still hurt me." noted Steven sadly.

"Have you had any...negative thoughts?" asked Doctor Trudeau concerned.

"You mean...suicidal." answered Steven.

"Yes." confirmed Doctor Trudeau.

"It was depression, but not that bad." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven nodded his head.

"I felt guilty about Jenny...the one who asked." confessed Steven.

"Why?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I hope she doesn't blame herself for me getting upset." answered Steven.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven flatly.

Doctor Trudeau rubbed his chin.

"I had a friend send her a message." said Steven.

"Have you heard back?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"I should be okay." added Steven hopeful.

"Maybe you should talk to her yourself." proposed Doctor Trudeau.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

"Anything else bothering you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I've been so pre-occupied with the incident with the gems from Home World that nothing else has crossed my mind." explained Steven.

"Have you ever been there?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven.

Steven bit her lower lip.

"Maybe I shouldn't considering my mom." added Steven.

"I take it things wouldn't go well." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"I'd probably be killed." laughed Steven sadly.

"Then you definitely shouldn't go." stated Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." replied Steven.

Steven tapped his right knee.

"I do want to see what it's like. I think Pearl might miss it...sometimes." confessed Steven.

"How bad does she miss it?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"She would never turn against us if that's what you're asking." answered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau smiled a bit.

"Good to hear that." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven looked at the ceiling.

"I would like to see Home World." admitted Steven.

"That is where your mother is from." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"The others could never join me." said Steven coldly.

"It sounds like things would not turn out well if she did." said Doctor Trudeau.

"They'd be..." began Steven.

Steven's next word would have been "shattered" but, he was unable to say this word.

"Don't push yourself." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." said Steven.

Steven nervously scratched his right leg.

"I wish I could make up for what I did." confessed Steven.

"It doesn't sound like gems have family or anyone you could talk with." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Nope." said Steven softly.

Doctor Trudeau thought for a moment.

"I know it must be hard, but you cannot dwell on this." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"How do I get over this?" asked Steven.

"I am afraid that is not exactly easy." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven groaned.

"I know you don't want to hear that." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Nope." confirmed Steven.

"But, I can assure you these feelings are the correct response." said Doctor Trudeau.

"That's good." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"That actually makes me feel better." admitted Steven.

Doctor Trudeau smiled back.

"Good to hear." said Doctor Trudeau.

 

Steven and Doctor Trudeau continued talking until the meeting ended. The meeting became more casual after the heavier stuff was dealt with. Steven got his appointment for next time and left. Greg drove his son back to Beach City talking the way though Greg noted Steven seemed distracted. Steven got out at the car wash and walked the rest of the way home. Once there, Steven was surprised to see Lapis, Peridot, Topaz and Connie.

"Steven!" cried Lapis excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Steven.

Steven walked over to the.

"We decided to see you." answered Peridot.

"The three of us felt like it had been too long." added Topaz.

Steven reached the group and kissed Connie.

"I'm happy to see you here." stated Steven.

"How'd your meeting go?" asked Pearl curiously.

"Good." answered Steven.

"What did you talk about?" asked Amethyst.

"I talked about how things have gone." answered Steven.

"Did you talk about..." began Connie.

"I need to talk with Jenny." answered Steven.

"I talked to Sadie and she said things went well." noted Connie.

"Oh good." sighed Steven in relief.

"See, things are okay Steven." said Garnet.

"Yeah." mused Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"Pearl, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

Everyone was surprised by this.

"It's...I'm not sure how to describe it." answered Pearl uneasy.

"Garnet, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"I'd rather not talk about it." answered Garnet uncomfortable.

"Lapis, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"I...can't." answered Lapis distressed.

"Peridot, what is Home World like?" asked Steven.

"It's complicated." answered Lapis on edge.

Finally, Steven turned to Topaz.

"Topaz, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"Please stop this." requested Garnet.

"I just want a freaking answer!" exclaimed Steven frustrated.

"It's...ridged." said Lapis.

The others seemed to relent a bit.

"Home World doesn't have the same ideals of "democracy" that humans have." noted Pearl.

"There's a strict hierarchy and you cannot move up." added Garnet.

"Sounds like feudalism." mused Connie.

"You mean that systems humans used like a century ago?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Connie thought for a moment.

"Or the caste system in India." added Connie.

"That's a good way to put it." noted Pearl.

Pearl used her gem to project a pyramid.

"You're born into the level you will be a part of your entire life. As a Pearl, I am at the bottom." explained Pearl.

"Rubies are barely above Pearls while Sapphires are near the top." added Garnet.

"Why is Homeworld so against fusion?" asked Connie.

"They seen is as only a tool for war." answered Peridot.

"Why is that?" asked Amethyst interested.

"I'm not exactly sure." answered Garnet.

"What about fusions of different gems?" asked Steven.

"Strictly forbidden." answered Topaz flatly.

"Something I've wondered, how many gems can fuse at once?" asked Steven.

Topaz snapped her head.

"Good question." said Connie.

"I don't think there's a limit." answered Garnet.

"But Homeworld sees them as monsters." said Topaz stunned.

Pearl turned off the projection from her gem.

"Topaz, is there something you have to tell us?" asked Pearl.

"Before colonization of Earth, I was on Homeworld when rumors of a monster spread." began Topaz.

"I remember that. Blue Diamond sent out forces to hunt it down." noted Garnet.

"Those forces where Aquamarine and I on our first mission together." continued Topaz.

Topaz rubbed her left arm with her right arm.

"The "monster" was a multiple gem fusion and I met after Aquamarine and I split up to search." continued Topaz.

"But, I recall the rumors being proven false." said Pearl.

"As a fusion myself, I couldn't betray her. I lied to Aquamarine and we reported back nothing." concluded Topaz.

"What happened to her?" asked Steven worried.

"She's probably hiding on Homeworld." answered Topaz.

"If they fine her..." began Connie.

"She'll be shattered." noted Peridot grimly.

Steven clenched his fists.

"Then we have to save her." stated Steven.

"What?" asked Lapis concerned.

"We have to." said Steven.

"It's far too dangerous!" declared Pearl.

"If we leave here there and she's caught you know what will happen." said Steven.

"I forbid it!" exclaimed Pearl.

"I don't care if its dangerous! I need to do this!" cried Steven.

Pearl hung her head and sighed.

"You're just like your mother." noted Pearl, with a faint smile.

Pearl shook her head.

"Let's do this." said Pearl.

"I'd love to off Yellow Diamond again!" declared Peridot.

"I've always wanted to see Homeworld." shrugged Amethyst.

"If gems are in need then it's our duty to help them." said Garnet.

"But how are we gonna get there?" asked Amethyst.

"My ship is still at the Funland." answered Topaz.

"Then let's get ready." said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The fusion Topaz was talking about is Fluorite and it's a call back to my earlier story called "Off Colors" though I don't know if these two are in the same universe. It was more of a nice reference that helped get the plot going. Next time, the Crystal Gems prepare for their rescue mission. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Crystal Gems prepare for their rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Less than twenty-four hours prior the Crystal Gems discovered and dedicated themselves to rescuing Homeworld gems trapped and in danger of being shattered. Today, was the planning phase of their operation. Naturally; Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth where already home. Topaz, Peridot and Lapis arrived quickly after via the transporter. Finally, Connie arrived thanks to Lion. The group gathered around the couch to plan.

"Where do we begin?" asked Steven unsure.

"Probably with whose going." answered Connie.

"I'm going." said Steven.

"If you're going then I'm going." said Connie.

"I'll go too." said Pearl.

"I can't go back. It'll...be too difficult for me." said Bismuth.

"I can't go either. It's...too difficult for me as well." said Lapis.

"If Lapis isn't going then I'm staying here to keep her company!" declared Perdiot.

"So will I." said Garnet.

"But, won't you draw suspicion?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Not if we play the roles we where made for." answered Garnet.

"Like at the Human Zoo?" asked Steven.

"Exactly." answered Garnet.

"Sapphire could help us with Homeworld gems." noted Pearl.

"I will be a Sapphire returning from a visit to an outpost with my three bodyguards and personal Pearl." said Garnet.

"Am I one of the bodyguards?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"I'm guessing I'm the other." said Topaz.

"Correct. It is your ship after all." confirmed Garnet.

"What about Steven and I?" asked Connie.

"You two will have to stay on the ship." answered Garnet.

Steven gulped at this.

"But, what if something happens?" asked Steven worried.

"None of the visions of you joining us out of the ship...don't end well." answered Garnet solemnly.

Steven cringed at this.

"I understand." said Steven.

"Yeah. So do I." agreed Connie.

"So...what do we do?" asked Pearl worried.

"As gems we can easily walk around Homeworld." answered Garnet.

"But, how do we find them?" asked Amethyst.

"Topaz met this fusion before." answered Connie.

"They've had to go into hiding." noted Pearl.

"And I don't know where they are." said Topaz.

"They're probably in the Kindergarten." said Pearl.

Amethyst oohed at this.

"Most of my visions point us in that direction." added Garnet.

"This might not be so hard after all." mused Pearl.

"Well you three are doing this, we'll be relaxing here." said Peridot.

"Don't forgot Aquamarine is still out there." noted Bismuth.

"It did take all of us to beat her." added Lapis.

"It's called be optimistic." replied Peridot.

"Just don't underestimate Aquamarine." warned Topaz.

"So, do we go tomorrow?" asked Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

Amethyst jumped into the air.

"Let's do this!" declared Amethyst.

The others agreed.

"You ready Steven?" asked Connie.

"As long as I'm with you then I am." answered Steven.

The group spent the rest of their day together. Steven of course spent most of his time with Connie. Finally, it was getting late and Connie had to go home. Steven wasn't thrilled she had to go, but he understood. Steven walked Connie to the car wash and Greg gave her a ride home. Steven waited at the car wash when his dad left. On the way to the Maheshwaran residence, Connie referenced their upcoming mission to the amazement of Greg. After dropping Connie off, Greg returned to the car wash where Steven was.

"How's Connie?" asked Steven antsy.

Greg got out of his van.

"Fine." answered Greg wearily.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." said Steven relieved.

"You two are really close." noted Greg.

Steven blushed at this.

"It reminds me of myself and your mom." noted Greg.

"That's good." said Steven gently.

Greg took a moment and gulped.

"Steven, you're going to the gem Homeworld." said Greg.

Steven winced at this.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven softly.

"Connie mentioned it off-handed." revealed Greg.

"We have to do it!" declared Steven.

"Tell me what's going on." requested Greg.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

Steven explained the situation to his father.

"Wow." said Greg amazed.

Greg took a moment to comprehend this.

"I have to do this." stated Steven.

Greg nodded his head.

"You're just like your mom." said Greg.

"Pearl said the same thing." noted Steven.

The two shared a chuckle.

"You have Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst going with you." said Greg.

"Garnet will be Ruby and Sapphire." corrected Steven.

"Not to mention Topaz." recalled Greg.

"Dad, you can help keep an eye on Peridot, Lapis and Topaz?" asked Steven.

"No problem." answered Greg understanding.

Steven rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Dad...did mom tell you about Homeworld?" asked Greg.

"No." answered Greg.

Steven hung his head.

"Are you worried?" asked Greg.

"Yeah." answered Steven flatly.

Steven looked up toward the heavens.

"I'm going right into a foreign planet where everyone wants to kill me. It's tense." explained Steven.

"You're still going to go." mused Greg.

"I have to." stated Steven.

Steven sighed.

"Dad, don't forget about me." said Steven.

"Son..." began Greg worried.

"I'll be fine dad." said Steven.

"Then why did you say that?" asked Greg worried.

"Just feeling down a bit." answered Steven.

"Stub-ball, take your medicine with you." requested Greg.

"Sure dad." said Steven.

Steven and Greg hugged.

"I love you son." said Greg.

"I love you dad." said Steven.

 

Meanwhile, Connie had returned to her home. After this, Connie went to her room decided to bust out her homework. She especially wanted to get ahead since she'd be gone into space for an unknown length of time. Finally, dinner came and Connie went downstairs for dinner. She sat around the table with her parents. Connie served herself and ate while her parents talked about their days.

"So it turns out the kids got flatworms from swallowing frogs as apart of some stupid fraternity pledge." concluded Priyanka.

"Luckily, we know we don't have to worry about our Connie." sighed Doug relieved.

"So...how was your day?" asked Priyanka.

"Good." answered Connie.

Connie took a deep breath.

"I'm going to space." revealed Connie.

Connie's parents froze in space.

"I know this is shocking, but I need to." stated Connie.

"Let's talk about this." requested Doug surprised.

"Steven is going to the gem Homeworld and needs me there for support." said Connie.

"Why are you going there?" asked Priyanka unsure.

"Rescue mission to save gems." answered Connie.

"Are you certain that this is vital?" asked Priyanka.

"Yes." answered Connie.

"Honey..." began Doug.

Connie jumped out of her chair.

"I have to do it!" screamed Connie.

Priyanka and Doug shared a worried glance.

"I know this means a lot to you..." began Priyanka.

"Mom, I am doing this." stated Connie.

"Honey, we support you." said Doug.

Connie let out a sigh of relief.

"But..." began Doug.

Connie clenched her fists.

"We don't want you to get hurt." said Priyanka.

Connie shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about me." said Connie.

Priyanka shook her head.

"You're our daughter and we'll always worry about you." said Priyanka.

Connie smiled at this.

"Thanks mom." replied Connie.

"I know you've done all this training and have been on these adventures before." noted Doug.

"Exactly. I'm not a little girl." said Connie.

"No you aren't. You proved that at the hospital." admitted Priyanka.

"I can do this." said Connie.

"I don't know." replied Doug conflicted.

"Can you please step into the other room so we can talk." requested Priyanka.

"Yes mom." agreed Connie.

Connie left to the living room.

"What do you think?" asked Doug.

"I want to say no, but Connie has proven she can handle herself." noted Priyanka.

"I could never done the things she has." confessed Doug.

"Neither could I." sighed Priyanka.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Come in dear!" called Doug.

Connie returned to her parents.

"We've decided you can go." said Priyanka.

Doug nodded his head.

"We trust you will be safe." added Doug.

Connie hugged his parents excitedly.

"Thank you!" cried Connie.

 

Night fell in Delmarva. Steven Quartz Universe went to bed, but found himself unable to sleep. Instead, he rolled around in his bed back and forth. He sat up and walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge and rummaged through it. However, Amethyst had cleared out the fridge earlier leaving slim pickings. Steven pulled out a pickle and shut the door. Steven walked over to the couch, sat down and began chomping his pickle

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Bismuth.

Steven jumped in surprised.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to freak you out." said Bismuth worried.

Steven took a deep breath.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." said Steven.

Bismuth walked over and sat down next to Steven.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." confessed Steven.

"You can always back out." noted Bismuth.

"I have to do this." stated Steven.

"Don't push yourself into doing something." warned Bismuth.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

Steven took a chomp out of his pickle and swallowed it.

"I can't back down." said Steven.

Steven took another bite of pickle.

"I am a Crystal Gem." said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Things are planned out and ready to go. Next time, the Crystal Gems take off. But, will someone else be joining them? Tune in to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Crystal Gems prepare to take off. However, they might have another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the day of the take off. The Crystal gems where preparing everything needed. Mr. Smiley wasn't thrilled to find out about the alien spacecraft atop the carousal, but was relieved it would be moved. As the gems made their finally preparation, Steven went to The Big Donut for some to-go snacks. He found Sadie and the Cool Kids talking.

"Hey guys." said Steven meekly.

"Hey." said Buck Dewey.

"Sup." said Sour Cream.

Steven couldn't help but notice Jenny didn't say anything.

"I thought you where leaving this place to join your the band." noted Steven.

"It's my last day." revealed Sadie.

"Is Lars going to run this place alone?" asked Steven.

"Actually, we've already found a new employee." answered Sour Cream.

"My dad." added Buck.

As Steven took this in, he noticed Sadie motioning to Jenny.

"Jenny, I hope you don't blame yourself for the other day. It wasn't your fault." said Steven.

Jenny shook her head.

"Steven, I understand." said Jenny.

"Really?" asked Steven hopeful.

"Well, it was kinda bugging me." admitted Jenny.

Steven hung his head.

"But, talking like this helps." continued Jenny.

"I've noted that too." agreed Steven.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So...are things okay now?" asked Steven.

Jenny nodded her head.

"Of course." answered Jenny.

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey Steven." said Lars.

Lars emerged from the back.

"How are you doing?" asked Steven.

"Fine." answered Lars.

"Oh Steven, what's up?" asked Sadie.

Steven shook his head.

"I need a case of doughnuts." answered Sadie.

Steven looked over.

"I'll have some Boston creme, jelly, some coconut doughnuts, crullers, some glazed, some bear claws." said Steven.

Steven looked around.

"How about some Berliners?" asked Sadie.

"Sure." answered Steven.

Sadie filled out the order.

"That's a big order." noted Buck Dewey.

"You planning something?" asked Sour Cream.

"Sort of." answered Steven.

Steven explained the situation to them.

"Well, we hope everything turns out well." said Jenny.

Steven couldn't help but notice Lars remained stoically silent.

"We're going off in a little bit." noted Steven.

"Here's your doughnuts." said Sadie.

Sadie took the doughnuts from Sadie.

"They're on the house." said Sadie.

"I'll have dad drop off the cash later." replied Steven.

Steven, Sadie and The Cool Kids shared a laugh.

"I better get going." said Steven.

"Bye." said Lars softly.

Steven left carrying the doughnuts back to the house.

"Wait!" cried Lars.

Lars raced after Steven who stopped and faced him.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Lars took a moment to catch his breath.

"I want to go with you." answered Lars.

Steven was quite taken aback by this.

"I don't think so." said Steven.

Steven walked to the house with Lars behind him.

"Steven, please..." began Lars.

The four gems where in the common room planning.

"What's going on?" asked Pearl.

"That human wishes to join us." answered Garnet.

Pearl, Amethyst and Topaz gave worried looks.

"You saw this with your future vision." deduced Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"This is very dangerous." noted Pearl.

"The majority of my visions show the mission coming out better with him coming." said Garnet.

"In that case i say bring him with us!" declared Amethyst.

"Steven, I've been thinking a lot since that night with the Cool Kids. I've been acting so phony trying to be someone I'm not. I need to do this. It might be the most important thing I've ever done." explained Lars passionately.

"What if he stays with us in the ship?" asked Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Welcome aboard," said Pearl uneasy.

"Hope you live." joked Amethyst.

Lars gulped anxiously.

"I won't let you down." promised Lars.

 

Lars had been accepted. He and Steven then left the beach house. The two went to The Big Donut and asked Sadie to follow them. The trio then went to the Barriga residence. Once there, Lars explained that he was joining the Crystal Gems on their mission to Homeworld. Steven explained the mission trying his best to explain the mission downplaying the danger of the mission. By the time they finished, Lars' parents and Sadie where speechless.

"I know this must be hard." began Steven.

"You're going into space!" exclaimed Sadie.

"I have to do this." said Lars.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Mrs. Barriga horrified.

"I'm sorry son, but there's no way we can allow this." added Mr. Barriga.

"I have to dad!" cried out Lars.

"Son..." began Mr. Barriga.

"Don't hold me back!" demanded Lars.

"We're not talking about something minor here." noted Mr. Barriga.

Lars clenched his fists.

"We're talking about going to another planet in another galaxy on a dangerous rescue mission." continued Mr. Barriga.

Lars' fists began shaking.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this." said Mr. Barriga.

"Well I'm doing this like it or not!" cried Lars.

Mr. Barriga stepped back.

"Lars, keep calm." whispered Steven.

"Look Steven, we love you spending time with Lars. But, we cannot allow this." said Mrs. Barriga.

"I do this all the time and I'm fine." replied Steven.

"What about your PTSD?" asked Mrs. Barriga worried.

Steven let out a sigh.

"I knew that would come up." muttered Steven.

"I promise that won't happen to Lars." promised Steven.

Steven took a moment to compose himself.

"Mom. Dad. Please, I'm begging you to let me go. This is the most important thing in my life. I won't ask for anything else." begged Lars.

Lars' parents shared a worried glance.

"Son, if you promise not to leave the ship...then it's okay." relented Mrs. Barriga.

"Thank you!" cried Lars.

Lars hugged his parents.

"I promise I'll be okay." said Lars.

Lars let go of his parents and faced Sadie.

"Sadie..." began Lars.

Sadie silently got up and walked out of the house.

"I'll talk to her." said Lars.

Lars ran out and caught Sadie walking down the street.

"Sadie, please wait." said Lars.

Sadie stopped allowing Lars to get in front.

"Sadie..." began Lars.

"I do not want to talk." said Sadie coldly.

Lars let out a sigh.

"Look Sadie." said Lars, "I know you're upset..."

"Damn right I'm upset!" exclaimed Sadie.

Lars waited a moment.

"I told you I have to do this." said Lars.

Sadie winced.

"Lars...you can't." began Sadie.

"Why not?" asked Lars.

Sadie took a deep breath.

"You'll be killed." answered Sadie sadly.

Lars took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine." said Lars.

Sadie sadly shook her head.

"You can say that. You don't know what will happen." replied Sadie.

Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, you're right." confessed Lars.

Sadie was surprised by this.

"I don't know if I will survive." added Lars.

Sadie hung her head.

"But, I can do my damnedest." said Lars.

"How will that help?" asked Sadie hurting.

Lars put his hands on Sadie's shoulders.

"It comes from my heart." said Lars.

Lars passionately kissed Sadie.

"I love my girlfriend." said Lars.

Sadie was momentarily speechless.

"Lars...just stay safe." said Sadie softly.

"Can do." replied Lars.

 

The Crystal Gems where ready. The Crystal Gems and Lars went to the Funland. Greg, Sadie, Lars' parents, the Cool Kids, Vidalia, Onion, Barbara Miller, Jamie and many of the other Beach City residences where on hand. The Maheswaran family arrived and left their car. Connie raced to join the Crystal Gems while her parents followed. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis stood next to Greg.

"We're ready." noted Pearl.

"Goodbye everyone." said Steven.

"Be safe son." said Greg.

"Take care of yourself." said Doug.

"Please be careful." said Priyanka.

The Beach City residences said goodbye as the Crystal Gems entered the ship.

"So...this is one of your ships." mused Lars.

"Yup." noted Garnet.

Amethyst elbowed Lars in the side.

"Don't get killed." joked Amethyst.

"Let's go." said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Lars is coming along and the Crystal Gems have taken off. Next time, the group travel and arrive on Homeworld. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Crystal Gems arrive on Homeworld and began their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The ship departed from the atmosphere and made the jump the light speed. Much like their trip to the Human Zoo, caused Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet to revert to their gems along with Topaz. Once they exited,light speed the shattered planet the gems called their Homeworld came into view.

"This is Homeworld." said Connie.

The trio of humans walked to the front of the ship

"What happened?" asked Steven horrified.

Pearl's mind drifted to a certain diamond.

"I think I know." muttered Pearl.

"What was that?" asked Garnet.

"Nothing." answered Pearl defensively.

"Damn. This is really happening." said Lars amazed.

"Are getting worried?" asked Connie worried.

Lars took a deep breath.

"No backing out." answered Lars.

"Correct." noted a new voice.

The group turned around seeing two smaller gems.

"Where did the big one go?" asked Lars confused.

"Garnet is a fusion of two gems." answered Connie.

"Meet Ruby and Sapphire." added Connie.

"Nice to me you." said Lars.

"Same to you." replied Ruby.

"Should I unfuse as well?" asked Topaz.

"She's one too?" asked Lars.

"Nice, but Topaz is made up of two Topazes." explained Steven.

"And because of that I don't believe it is necessary for you to unfuse." said Sapphire.

Sapphire took a moment.

"My visions of you staying fused don't end badly." revealed Sapphire.

"I'll stay together." stated Topaz.

"We'll have to stay together." said Sapphire.

"Future Vision?" asked Ruby.

"I see our fates ending badly if we split up." confirmed Sapphire.

"What...exactly do you see?" asked Amethyst unsure.

Sapphire seemed hesitant to answer.

"We'll be shattered...won't we?" asked Topaz solemnly.

"Yes." answered Sapphire monotone.

The gems winced.

"What's that mean?" asked Lars confused.

"Killed." answered Pearl sadly.

"But, this is your home planet." noted Lars confused.

"We're rebels who defend Earth against Homeworld." explained Steven.

"Homeworld considers the Crystal Gems traitors." added Connie.

"The love between Sapphire and I is forbidden as we are two different gems." noted Ruby.

"Oh man." sighed Lars heavily.

Steven saw Pearl covering her hands with her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm back." thought Pearl, "If the other Pearls see me..."

"Are you okay?" asked Steven concerned.

Pearl snapped back into reality.

"Yes." answered Pearl firmly.

"Amethyst, you will need to transform." noted Sapphire.

Amethyst nodded and transformed into the size of a "regular" Amethyst.

"We are ready." said Sapphire.

Suddenly, another ship arrived.

"A patrol ship. Stay calm." said Topaz.

"State your cut and facet." demanded a voice.

"A Nephrite." whispered Pearl.

 

Sapphire used her status as a Sapphire to get the Nephrite to back down without needing to answer. The ship landed and the gems exited while the three humans stayed below in the ship. Sapphire was able to her status to make sure the ship wouldn't be inspected. Pearl and Garnet where stunned by how advanced Homeworld had become while Amethyst was just speechless being on Homeworld.

"Lapis wasn't kidding when she said Homeworld has changed." cooed Ruby.

"I never could have seen it being this far advanced." admitted Sapphire.

A Beryl suddenly bumped into Sapphire.

"Oh My Stars! Please forgive me!" begged the Beryl.

The other gems began looking.

"It is fine. I will...let it go this time." said Sapphire.

'Thank you." said the Beryl gratefully.

The Beryl raced off as the crowd dispersed.

"Yet somethings stay the same." said Ruby flatly.

Pearl hung her head sadly.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst hushed.

"Yes." answered Pearl softly.

"We have to go." stated Topaz.

The gems continued onward.

"How long until we get there?" asked Amethyst.

"It's a ways away." answered Ruby.

"So...was this where you where created?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl sadly.

"Is this how you pictured Homeworld?" asked Ruby curious.

Amethyst took a moment to think of an answer.

"I wasn't sure what I was expecting." answered Amethyst honestly.

"We need to check the old Kindergarten." noted Topaz.

They didn't notice a Morganite keeping an eye on them.

"This is...interesting." whispered the Morganite.

The Morganite began walking behind the group. The group, unknowingly followed by Morganite, arrived at the Kindergarten.

"Damn, this place is huge!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Please keep your voice down." requested Pearl worriedly.

Amethyst nodded her head.

"Hey, can I return to normal?" asked Amethyst.

Sapphire took a moment to use her Future Vision.

"Not right now." answered Sapphire.

"But what if I get stuck like Steven when he tried to grow?" asked Amethyst.

"There is a chance we've been followed." revealed Sapphire hushed.

The other gems froze at this.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby worried.

"I am not sure, but it is a possibility." answered Sapphire.

Morganite watched from hiding.

"Amethyst, you can stop shapeshifting once we've gone deep into the Kindergarten." said Sapphire.

Amethyst accepted this.

"Gotcha." replied Amethyst.

"We cannot afford to get lost, so we'll continue staying together." said Sapphire.

"Then this will take a while." noted Topaz.

"I am aware." replied Sapphire.

"What if our secret is discovered while we're here?" asked Pearl worried.

Sapphire again used her Future Vision.

"Those three should be okay. Most of my visions point that way." answered Sapphire relieved.

"Oh thank the stars." sighed Pearl.

"How big is the place?" asked Amethyst.

"Massive." answered Topaz.

The looked into the seemingly never-ending Kindergarten.

"Let's start going." said Ruby.

The others agreed and they began entering the Kindergarten.

"The Diamonds need to hear this." whispered Morganite.

 

Meanwhile, the trio of humans where waiting on the ship. The three where trying to handle this. Lars was uncertain tapping his finger on her leg and trying to hide how anxious he was. Connie had bought a book and was reading it. Steven was sitting with his back against the wall. The trio of humans couldn't be comfortable alone on enemy territory. Lars gulped and cleared his throat.

"Are...they still out there?" asked Lars.

"Yup." answered Steven.

"You didn't even check." noted Lars.

"He didn't have to." replied Connie.

Lars could hear footsteps outside.

"We're along here." said Lars.

"The gems will be back." said Connie.

"I've got my sword and Connie has our shield." added Steven.

"Plus, we could always form Stevonnie." said Connie.

"I gotta admit, I was hoping to do more than this." confessed Lars.

"Trust me, staying here and just leaving will be a good thing." said Steven.

"I know I agreed to stay here, but I really want to do more." replied Lars.

Lars rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure those guys outside won't come in?" asked Lars.

"Sapphire said to stay out so they will." answered Steven confidently.

"So...they've got this social ladder." said Lars unsure.

"There is a rigid caste system." stated Steven.

"I don't get it." said Lars.

"A caste system is social structure determined by birth...or creation in this case." began Steven.

"India has a caste system." noted Connie.

"A Sapphire is an aristocratic gem while a Pearl is a servant." said Steven.

"I assume there's no chance for improvement." mused Lars.

"Gems are forced to live their entire lives in the position they're created." confirmed Steven.

"Well that blows." spat Lars.

"That's why the Crystal Gems exist, to fight for change." said Steven.

"I'm glad you're here." stated Lars.

"Thanks." replied Steven grateful.

"It's what we do." shrugged Connie.

The trio heard voice outside.

"I want to inspect this ship." demanded a voice.

"I am sorry my Agate, but this ship belongs to a Sapphire who told us not to go in." said another gem.

"Why didn't you say so?!" asked the Agate worried.

"I guess you're right." said Lars.

"I think that was a Holly Blue Agate." noted Connie.

"It can't be the one from the Human Zoo." mused Steven.

"Yeah, must be another Holly Blue Agate." agreed Connie.

Lars raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wonder if she works for Blue Diamond." pondered Connie.

"Of that Holly Blue does then this one must too." said Steven.

Lars let out a chuckle.

"Man, you guys have done some crazy things." chuckled Lars.

"It's not your average childhood." said Steven.

The three shared a laugh together.

"I wonder what these new guys will be like." said Lars.

"I'm sure they'll be nice." said Steven.

"Yeah, especially since we're rescuing them." added Connie.

"But, this is the only planet they've known. They might not want to go." countered Lars.

Steven and Connie shared worried glances.

"I didn't think of that." admitted Steven.

"Neither did I." confessed Connie.

"We can just cross that bridge when we get there." said Lars.

Steven and Connie agreed with this.

"Good thinking." said Steven.

 

Meanwhile, Morganite made her way as fast she could. She arrived and was informed Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond where in a meeting. The two where in the Morganite took a deep breath and made her way there. Morganite anxiously entered and saw both Pearls approach her. Morganite normally wouldn't tolerate a Pearl stopping her, but considering who owned these Pearls she easily made an exception.

"I am afraid our Diamonds are busy." said Yellow Pearl.

"Please return later." said Blue Pearl.

"I have to tell the Diamonds..." began Morganite.

"We are carrying out an order from our Diamonds and you are disobeying it." warned Yellow Pearl.

"Listen..." started Morganite.

"Please, do not risk your safety." said Blue Pearl.

"This is important!" declared Morganite.

Yellow Diamond scowled making Morganite more worried.

"Please, just hear me out." requested Morganite worriedly.

"Leave." demanded Blue Diamond annoyed.

"Do what she says." whispered Blue Pearl.

"She's right. It's for your own safety." agreed Yellow Pearl softly.

"But, I believe we have traitors on Homeworld!" declared Morganite.

Yellow Diamond immediately shot up.

"Tell us everything." demanded Yellow Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. This Morganite may or may not be the one Rhodonite mentioned. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Next time, the Crystal gems continue their search for the Off Colors. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the search for the Off Colors continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The five Crystal Gems walked around the vast and foreboding Kindergarten. The group where looking for the gems Topaz told them about, but with no success.

"That's about five percent of the Kindergarten." sighed Pearl.

"I don't know know we're gonna search this whole place." said Amethyst.

"Are you sure the ship won't be searched?" asked Pearl concerned.

"It will be fine." answered Sapphire reassuringly.

"I'm surprised they didn't recognize the ship." admitted Amethyst.

"Homeworld sees all gems of the same cut as the same." sighed Pearl sadly.

"Lucky Aquamarine didn't find a way to rat you out." said Ruby.

"Even she could, Aquamarine wouldn't hurt her pride by admitting failure." said Topaz.

"We will have to deal with her eventually." noted Ruby.

"One thing at a time." said Topaz.

"For now, we need to keep searching." said Ruby.

The group looked at the vast Kindergarten.

""Sapphire, I think it would be better if we split up." said Pearl.

"Let me see." began Sapphire.

Sapphire looked into the future.

"If we stay close, we can split into groups." stated Sapphire.

"I'll be with Sapphire." said Ruby,

The two shared a kiss.

"Pearl will go with Amethyst while Topaz will go with us." said Sapphire.

"We should still say close." noted Ruby.

The others agreed.

"Just, be careful." warned Sapphire.

The others agreed.

"Let's go." said Ruby.

The group began their search.

"Pearl..." began Amethyst.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst took a moment.

"I have a question." answered Amethyst.

"Go ahead." replied Pearl.

"What exactly did you do before joining Rose?" asked Amethyst curious.

Pearl froze in place.

"Pearl." said Amethyst confused.

Pearl was holding her hands over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Amethyst worried.

Pearl managed to remove her hands.

"I...can't tell you that." answered Pearl.

"That's cool." replied Amethyst.

"I wish I could tell you all." admitted Pearl.

"Do it when you're ready." replied Amethyst.

Pearl thanked Amethyst for understanding and the kept walking.

"Pearl, was life on Homeworld shitty?" asked Amethyst.

"It was...okay." answered Pearl.

"Even though Pearls are servants?" asked Amethyst.

"The gem I served...was nice and I liked her." answered Pearl.

"Can you tell me about her?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl covered her hands with her mouth.

"It's cool." said Amethyst.

"I joined then Crystal Gems to be with Rose." revealed Pearl.

"Cool." replied Amethyst.

"So...is Homeworld anything like you imagined?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst took a moment.

"I'm not totally sure what I pictured." answered Amethyst honestly.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire where walking with Topaz.

"So...how did you met?" asked Topaz.

"It's a long story." answered Ruby.

"She'll want to know anyway." noted Sapphire.

"She's right." shrugged Topaz.

"Ruby was guarding me when Rose and Pearl attacked. Ruby saved me changing the future." began Sapphire.

"Sapphire saved me from being shattered and we've been together ever since." concluded Ruby.

"That's so romantic." cooed Topaz.

Topaz sighed.

"I wish our union was more romantic." sighed Topaz,

"Don't envy us." said Ruby.

"She's right." agreed Sapphire.

"Yeah." said Topaz.

Topaz took a moment.

"Would it be better if I split up too?" asked Topaz.

Sapphire took a moment to see the outcomes.

"It'll be better if you stay together." answered Sapphire.

"Okay." replied Topaz.

The three continued their search.

"What's it like?" asked Topaz.

"Huh?" asked Ruby confused.

"What's it like being made of two different gems?" asked Topaz.

"I don't want to offend!" declared Topaz.

"It's fine." said Sapphire.

"Totally understandable." added Ruby.

Topaz sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad I didn't offend you." admitted Topaz.

"You didn't." said Sapphire and Ruby in unison.

 

Meanwhile; Steven, Connie and Lars where still cooped up on the ship. The boredom was getting to the trio, but they knew there was no way they could leave the ship. The sounds of gems outside where clear. Lars was especially becoming antsy as time slowly passed by. He had begun to pace back and forth on the ship.

"Lars, you need to be careful." warned Steven.

"I need to kill time Steven." said Lars annoyed.

"Just tread lightly." said Steven.

"We don't need anyone knowing we're here." added Connie.

Lars threw his back against the wall and slide down.

"This is driving me crazy." stated Lars.

Steven moved over next to Lars.

"I know its tough." said Steven.

Lars let out a chuckle.

"You can say that again." replied Lars.

"I'll check on the situation." offered Connie.

Connie got up and headed over to the front of the ship.

"I don't get why you're hanging around me." stated Lars.

"We're friends." shrugged Steven.

"I know, but why?" asked Lars confused.

"I'm confused." replied Steven.

"I've been nothing but a jerk for years!" declared Lars.

Lars quickly hushed himself as they heard whispers outside. Finally, thee whispers died down.

Steven shook his head.

"Lars, I've always know you've had a good side." said Steven.

"How?" asked Lars confused.

Steven needed a moment.

"I guess I got it from my mom." answered Steven.

Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for insulting her." said Lars.

Steven had to think for a moment.

"What?" asked Steven confused.

Lars let out a sigh.

When we where hanging out with The Cool Kids and I called her weird." answered Lars flatly.

"Oh that." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay." said Steven.

"I wish I could be as forgiving as you." muttered Lars.

"Give it time." replied Steven.

"Hey guys, you should see this." said Connie.

Steven and Lars walked over to Connie.

"They keep looking suspiciously. I think they're onto something." said Connie worried.

"What do we do?" asked Lars worried.

"Lay low. That's all we can do." answered Steven.

"And...if they find us?" asked Lars worried.

Steven and Connie shared glances.

"We fight our way out." answered Connie.

Lars gulped worriedly.

"We'll make sure you're okay." said Steven.

Lars shook his head.

"I need to defend myself." replied Lars.

"Good to hear." said Steven,

"So...what type of gems are those?" asked Lars.

"Those are Onyx." answered Steven ominous.

"We fought them the day Steven..." explained Connie.

Connie trailed off, unable to finish.

"I understand. You don't have to finish." said Lars.

Steven chuckled.

"You really are a good guy Lars." replied Steven.

 

Meanwhile, Morganite had told the Diamonds everything. Once she finished, the Diamonds needed a moment to process this. Finally, Yellow Diamond dismissed her and Morganite departed following a salute. Once he left, the Diamonds turned facing each other. Blue Diamond still had the distressed expression on her face.

"I cannot believe, that after all this time, Rose Quartz still has followers on Homeworld." said Blue Diamond horrified.

"Especially after all we've done to suppress her memory." said Yellow Diamond angrily.

"What if she comes after us?" asked Blue Diamond worriedly.

"We have our armies to defend us." answered Yellow Diamond calmly

Yellow Diamond's eyes landed on the pearls.

"Besides, we have our Pearls to defend ourselves.

"I will happily sacrifice for you, My Diamond." said Yellow Pearl enthusiastically.

"As will I." added Blue Pearl.

This did seem to calm Blue Diamond down.

"What happened to that Aquamarine you sent there?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"I haven't heard from her in long time." answered Blue Diamond worried.

"She's probably been shattered." said Yellow Diamond annoyed.

"Oh my." replied Blue Diamond worried.

"Please, can can just build another." shrugged Yellow Diamond coldly.

Blue Diamond gave a concerned look.

"The Morganite mentioned a Topaz." noted Yellow Diamond.

"She must have betrayed us too." sighed Blue Diamond, with a heavy heart.

"What are we doing for now?" asked Blue Diamond.

"We just need to find a gem who can shatter these traitors." answered Yellow Diamond.

"Can we find one?" asked Blue Diamond worried.

Yellow Diamond laughed.

"Of course we will." answered Yellow Diamond firmly.

"Right. Yes."said Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond began to think.

"They've already shattered a Jasper." mused Yellow Diamond annoyed.

The two began thinking before Blue Diamond smirked.

"Are you thinking of who I am thinking of?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"Possible." answered Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond revealed the gem she was thinking of.

"Oh excellent!" declared Yellow Diamond happily.

"I thought you would like her." replied Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond turned her attention to her pearl.

"Pearl, please fetch her." said Blue Diamond.

Blue Pearl saluted.

"Yes, My Diamond." replied Blue Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, we got a little more and got some set up. I will give you a clue to the identity of this mystery gem: she's canon. Next time, The Crystal Gems met The Off - Colors. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, The Crystal Gems meet The Off - Colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems continued their seemingly fruitless search. They looked every nook and cranny for the gems to no avail. A time passed, their hope began to dimmer.

"Man, these guys are good at hide and seek." mused Amethyst.

"I hope we aren't too late." said Ruby worried.

Sapphire took a moment.

"Not yet." said Sapphire.

The others sighed in relief.

"We're not going until we find them, right?" asked Topaz.

Sapphire used her Future Vision

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

"Oh thank the stars." said Topaz relieved.

"How long until we find them?" asked Ruby.

"Three...two...one..." said Sapphire.

The group suddenly heard voices.

"Are you sure you heard a voice?" asked a gem.

"I think so." answered another gem.

A pair of conjoined twins carefully walked around.

"Hello." said Sapphire.

The twins gasped in horror.

"We aren't here to hurt you." said Ruby.

Ruby and Sapphire fused forming Garnet.

"I can't believe it." said Left Rutile.

"Another cross gem fusion." said Right Rutile amazed.

"Don't say too much." warned Left Rutile.

"I won't." replied Right Rutile.

"We're here to help you." revealed Garnet.

Rutile reluctantly agreed to led the new gems to their hideout. Mostly because she realized she was outnumbered. Finally, the group arrived.

"Hey everyone!" called Left Rutile.

"We're back!" called Right Rutile.

"You weren't followed where you?" asked a nervous voice.

A nervous gem walked out and noticed the others.

"You where followed!" cried the frightened gem.

"It's okay!" called Pearl.

"We ain't gonna hurt you." added Amethyst.

Suddenly, a small Sapphire came out.

"I've had a vision! The Rutile twins shall bring guests to our place of hiding!" declared Padparadscha.

"We know." sighed Rhodonite.

"Let me see these guests." came a drawling voice.

Fluorite emerged slowly and faced the guests.

"Interesting." mused Fluroite.

Topaz stepped forward.

"Do you remember me?" asked Topaz.

Fluroite took a moment for all of her gems to think.

"I do recall meeting a Topaz fusion some time ago." noted Fluorite.

"We talked and I lied to the Aquamarine I was working with so she wouldn't find you." said Topaz excited.

"Oh my. I am amazed we actually met again." cooed Fluorite happily.

Quick introductions where held made. Amethyst returned to her normal short stature while Garnet would unfuse again.

"So, earth is still around?" asked Rhondonite surprised.

"Yes it is." answered Pearl.

"You do whatever you want." added Amethyst.

"Be able to live openly and free." said Left Rutile in awe.

"Without having to worried about being shattered." said Right Rutile.

"Being able to live as a cross - gem fusion." mused Rhdononite.

"With how many gems we please." said Fluorite.

"That sounds great." admitted Padparadscha.

"But what if we're caught?" asked Rhondonite worried.

"We have a ship." noted Amethyst.

"But, getting there won't be easy." noted Fluorite.

"Actually, Padparadscha is a Sapphire so other gems won't question a higher ranking gem." began Sapphire.

"Plus, Fluorite and Rhodonite can unfuse." added Ruby.

Rhodonite yelped.

"That just leaves us." said Right Rutile.

"There's no way we can hide what we are." said Left Rutile.

"Can we hide her as a fusion?" asked Topaz.

"It's no use." sighed Left Rutile sadly.

"Once they see us, it's over." said Right Rutile.

"We'll find a way." said Amethyst.

The Off - Colors shared looks.

"I believe we should go. We'll only be shattered if we stay here." said Fluorite.

"I would like to go." said Left Rutile.

"So would I." said Rutile.

Fluorite and Rutile turned to Rhodonite.

"I don't know. It's so risky." said Rhodonite worried,

"I'm having a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

The group turned to the little Sapphire.

"Fluorite and Rutile want to go and Rhodonite is nervous." said Padparadscha.

Rhodonite let out a sigh.

"I would like to go." said Padparadscha.

"Well, it would be nice not to have to hide." admitted Rhodonite.

Rhoondite gulped nervously.

"Let's go. I'm in." said Rhodonite.

 

The group began walking off. They reached the edge of the Kindergarten which means the fusion had to unfuse now. Garnet started unfusing into Sapphire and Ruby. Fluorite was next splitting into her pieces. Finally, an anxious Rhodonite unfused into her Pearl and Ruby. Amethyst shapeshifted back to the size of a regular Amethyst soldier. Amethyst and the gems that made up Fluorite surrounded Rutile.

"Just stay calm." whispered Sapphire.

The group slowly began making their way back to the ship.

"They're looking at us. Everyone is looking at us." said Rhodonite's Pearl worried.

"Just stay calm." whispered Rhodonite's Ruby.

"We're a large group so it's no surprise people would look." said our Ruby.

The group of gems continued making their way through Homeworld.

"We're almost there." said our Pearl.

Suddenly, another gem jumped out in front of them.

"I'm afraid that is as far as you go." said the gem.

"An Emerald!" gasped Rhodonite's Pearl.

"Stay calm." replied Rhodonite's Ruby.

"Be careful! An Emerald is about to confront us!" declared Padparasdscha.

"Finding a large group of gems was such an easy task. I'm almost disappointed." said Emerald.

Sapphire stepped forward.

"We are busy and must be off." said Sapphire.

Emerald laughed.

"Normally, I would bow and step aside for an Sapphire. However, this time things are different." explained Emerald.

The gems began feeling more and more anxious.

"What do you mean?" asked our Ruby.

Emerald smirked.

"My Diamond sent me looking for traitors." answered Emerald.

The group of gems froze in place.

"Now then..." began Emerald.

Emerald pulled out a gem de-stabilizer.

"Come quietly." demanded Emerald.

 

Meanwhile, the trio of humans on the ship where feeling more and more worried. The gems had yet to return and they couldn't help but feel concerned. Steven and Connie where manage to kept their cool. Lars, the rookie, was wearing his concern more on his sleeve as he began pacing back and forth the length of the ship.

"Does it normally take this long?" asked Lars worried.

"It could be longer." answered Connie.

Lars stopped pacing.

"Maybe I'm in over my head." admitted Lars.

Lars shook his head.

"I should have try way smaller." sighed Lars.

"To be fair, my first experience was being attacked by a gem monster." noted Connie.

"Heck, I've screwed up plenty of times on my missions." added Steven.

Lars shook his head.

"Steven." whispered Connie.

Connie beckoned Steven over.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Steven walked over to Connie.

"It does seem to be taking a while." answered Connie concerned.

"You think something's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I don't know." answered Connie flatly.

The two shared a worried glance.

"We don't know anything." noted Steven.

"That's true." admitted Connie.

"But, something could be wrong." said Steven.

"Or it couldn't be." replied Connie.

The two thought.

"I wish there was a way we could figure it out." sighed Connie.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"What about your ability to posses others?" asked Connie.

"I can try." answered Steven.

Steven went to sleep and left his body. He suddenly awoke somewhere on Homeworld.

"Where am I?" asked Steven to himself.

Steven looked around.

"Amethyst! Come on!" cried Pearl.

Steven looked down and realized he was in Amethyst's body.

"Pearl. It's Steven." said "Amethyst".

"Steven!" cried Pearl.

Steven noticed Pearl, another Sapphire, a Ruby and a Pearl.

"Where are the others?" asked Steven worried.

"We got separated." answered the Ruby.

"Once the Emerald attacked, we all fled!" cried Rhodonite's Pearl.

"Emerald?" asked Steven confused.

"Amethyst is going to be possessed by a Steven!" declared Padparadscha.

"Okay." replied Steven confused.

Steven shook Amethyst's head.

"Where are the others?" asked Steven.

"We don't know!" cried Rhodonite's Pearl.

Rhodonite's Ruby embraced her love.

"We went one way and they went the other." explained Rhodonite's Ruby.

Amethyst's body shook.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst confused.

Steven frantically re-awoke in his own body.

"What's up?" asked Connie worried.

"The gems are being hunted by an Emerald." answered Steven worried

"We gotta go help them!" declared Connie.

"Yeah!" agreed Steven.

The two grabbed their sword and shield.

"Lars, you stay here." said Steven.

Lars gulped.

"I'm coming with you." said Lars.

"Lars, this is dangerous." noted Connie.

"I don't care. I'm coming." said Lars.

"Let's go." agreed Steven.

"Here goes nothing." thought Lars worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, we've met The Off Colors, but we've also met Emerald. Yes, this is our Emerald from the show. Next time, the Crystal Gems hide while our three humans search for them. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the trio of humans attempt to save the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The trio of humans where ready to go. They had to save the gems, but had another issue. That was escaping their ship without being caught by the gems guarding it.

"How many are there?" asked Steven.

Connie carefully counted.

"Five." answered Connie.

"We need a distraction." stated Lars.

"How?" asked Connie.

The three thought.

"I've got it!" declared Lars.

Lars pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"That'll work." noted Steven.

Lars knelt down and aimed away from the entrance.

"Gotta be careful." thought Lars.

Lars took the quarter and shot it like a marble. The coin landed with a thud and rolled before falling.

"What was that?" asked one of the guards.

The gems surrounded the quarter.

"What's that?" asked one of the guards confused.

"Let's go." whispered Steven.

The trio left. Steven went first holding the sword, Lars was next and finally Connie with her shield. The three managed to swiftly run off.

"What was that?" asked a familiar voice.

The Agate from earlier came over. It was a Holly Blue Agate, but her gem was on her right cheek.

"Ma'am, we've spotted this strange object." reported one of the guards.

The guards stepped aside allowing the Agate to view the quarter.

"Whatever this is, it isn't important! Back to work!" demanded the Agate.

The guards returned to their positions while the trio of humans watching from a nearby room.

"Let's go." whispered Steven.

 

Meanwhile, the gems had split up and where hiding. Our Ruby, Sapphire, the gems that made up Fluorite and Rutile got separated. The group was chased by Emerald with her de-stabilizer. The group managed to find a building and sneak in. They stayed quiet and waited with baited breath as Emerald passed by. Emerald walked by and the group let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." sighed our Ruby.

"We should be safe here for now." answered Sapphire.

The gems that made up Fluorite talked among themselves.

"If you say so, we'll stay here." said the gems.

"But, we can't stay here forever." noted Right Rutile.

"We just need to wait until we know where safe." said Left Rutile.

"How long will we have to wait?" asked our Ruby.

Sapphire used her Future Vision.

"For the foreseeable future." answered Sapphire.

"How will we know when to go?" asked Left Rutile.

Sapphire used her Future Vision again.

"The most likely solution is we're be found." answered Sapphire.

"By the others?" asked Right Rutile.

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

The gems let out a sigh of relief.

"Will we really be free on earth?" asked Right Rutile.

"Free of the Diamonds." added Left Rutile.

"There's no Diamonds or caste system." answered Sapphire.

"We're free to be whatever..." began our Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Sapphire.

"Or whoever." said our Ruby.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Ruby." chuckled Sapphire.

Ruby chuckled herself.

"My Laughy Sapphy." said our Ruby.

"You're embarrassing me." replied Sapphire blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." said our Ruby.

"Stop it." giggled Sapphire.

Ruby began kissing Sapphire on the neck.

"Um, we hate to interrupt." said Left Rutile.

"But, we have to focus." noted Right Rutile.

Ruby and Sapphire blushed in embarrassment.

"We just need to wait for now." said Sapphire.

The gems that made up Fluorite talked among themselves.

"We can wait." said the gems that made up Fluorite.

"So, what do we do not?" asked Right Rutile.

"How do we pass the time?" asked Left Rutile.

The gems all shared glances.

"If only we brought a deck of cards." sighed our Ruby.

The gems that made up Fluorite shared a glance.

"What's cards?" asked the gems.

"Quiet." said Sapphire.

The groups quieted down.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" asked Ruby in a whisper.

The group suddenly heard a pair of footsteps.

"I don't see anything." said a voice.

"Neither do I." said a second voice.

"Let's keep looking." said the first voice.

"Yeah." agreed the second voice.

The group heard the two gems walk away.

"That was close." sighed Left Rutile.

"Thanks for the warning." said Right Rutile.

"Let's hunker down." said Sapphire.

 

Meanwhile, the other group of gems stayed hidden in the same location. Pearl, Amethyst, the two gems that made up Rhodonite and Padaradscha didn't move. They waited for the trio of humans to find them. Luckily, they where not being bothered by other gems who walked by without seeing them.

"How much longer will we have to wait?" asked the Pearl that made up Rhodonite.

"I don't know." answered our Pearl.

"Just stay calm." said the Ruby that made up Rhodonite.

"But, if we stay here we'll be caught." said the other Pearl.

"Pearl..." began the Ruby that made up Rhodonite.

"We don't know where the others are." continued the other Pearl.

"Pearl..." stated the other Ruby.

"They might have been shattered!" cried the other Pearl.

"Calm down!" snapped the other Ruby.

"Ruby..." said the other Pearl softly.

"Panicking won't help." noted the other Ruby.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Pearl.

"Good." whispered the other Ruby.

The two shared a kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Amethyst calmly.

"Steven and Connie are well trained and can handle themselves." added Pearl.

"That's good." sighed the other Pearl.

"It's only a matter of time before they arrive." said the other Ruby.

"The rebel gems will assure us their allies can handle themselves." said Padparadscha.

"I wonder how much longer it'll take." pondered Amethyst.

"It won't be too long, will it?" asked the other Pearl worried.

"I'm sure it won't be." answered the other Ruby.

Amethyst scratched her cheek.

"If they find us." muttered Amethyst.

The other Pearl began shaking as the other Ruby hugged her to keep her calm.

"The Pearl that compromises Rhodonite will be worried as the Ruby that compromises Rhodonite will try to comfort her." said Padparadscha.

The group suddenly heard footsteps and all went quiet.

"Pearl. Amethyst." whispered Steven.

"Steven, we're over here." replied Amethyst.

Steven, Connie and Lars arrived.

"Who are these?" asked the other Pearl worried.

Amethyst and our Pearl walked over to the trio.

"Oh thanks stars you're okay." sighed Pearl in relief.

"How'd ya find us?" asked Amethyst.

"I got a view of the background when I was in your body and was able to identify the area." explained Steven.

"The humans are going to arrive!" declared Padparadscha.

Steven, Connie and Lars gave her a confused look.

"We should introduce ourselves." noted the other Ruby.

"I am Pearl and this is Ruby." began the other Pearl.

"Together we form Rhodonite." revealed the other Ruby.

The waited for Padparadscha who stayed quiet.

"This is..." began the other Pearl.

"I am Padparadscha." said Padparadscha.

"Her visions are a bit delayed." whispered the other Ruby.

The others nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we found you." said Steven.

"And that you're okay." added Connie.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Lars.

Amethyst and Pearl shook their head.

"I'm afraid not." answered Pearl.

The group heard footsteps approaching.

"Hide." said Pearl worried.

Amethyst transformed into the size of other Amethyst while the trio of humans hide.

"Please be the others." whispered Pearl worried.

Unfortunately, the footsteps came from a Homeworld Amethyst who arrived.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

"We got lost." said the other Pearl worried.

"Be careful." whispered the other Ruby.

The other Ruby grabbed the other Pearl's hand and they began glowing.

"Huh?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

Our Amethyst bumped into the two to prevent them from forming Rhodonite.

"If you hold hands you will form Rhodonite." noted Padparadscha.

"We are here with my Sapphire, but I am afraid we got separated." said our Pearl.

The Homeworld Amethyst gave them a curious look.

"Please buy it." thought Steven.

The Homeworld Amethyst turned her attention to our Amethyst.

"Do you belong to the same Sapphire?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Yes." answered our Amethyst firmly.

"Who is your Diamond?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

Steven felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm from Earth so I belonged to Pink Diamond." said our Amethyst.

"The Amethyst from Earth where sent to the Human Zoo." noted the Homeworld Amethyst skeptically.

The Homeworld Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Who are you?!" asked the Amethyst furiously.

"The jig's up." said Connie.

The Amethyst cracked her whip, but Pearl pulled out her spear. Pearl held her spear sideways and the whip wrapped around it.

"What?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst confused.

Our Amethyst returned to her normal size and hit the Homeworld Amethyst with a spin dash knocking her backwards.

"Oh." groaned the Homeworld Amethyst.

Steven ran forward and cut the Homeworld Amethyst with his sword poofing her.

"Come on!" cried Pearl.

 

Meanwhile, Emerald was on the hunt. She was stalking around looking for her prey with de-stabilizer in hand. She walked around looking for any sign of her targets. As she walked menacingly, an Amethyst spotted her. The Amethyst ran up to Emerald and managed to stop her. Emerald froze and gave the Amethyst a death glare.

"Ma'am, are you the one looking for the traitors?" asked the Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Emerald coldly.

"i know where they are." said the Amethyst.

"Led me to them." demanded the Emerald.

The Amethyst led Emerald to the spot where she encountered the others. Of course, they where gone.

"This is where I met them." said the Amethyst.

"They aren't here now." noted Emerald.

"They attacked me and I was poofed. I just regenerated." said the Amethyst.

"So...you failed to capture the traitors." mused Emerald.

"I was outnumbered." said the Amethyst worried.

The Emerald squinted her eyes.

"No excuse." stated Emerald.

The Amethyst gulped.

"You failed your Diamond." said Emerald cold.

"But..." began the Amethyst.

The Emerald hit the Amethyst with her de-stabilizer poofing her again.

"How weak." said Emerald.

Emerald put her foot on the Amethyst's gemstone and began adding pressure.

"I could shatter you and the Diamonds wouldn't care." said Emerald.

Luckily, a Snowflake came by.

"Ma'am, we might have found some." said the Snowflake.

Emerald took her foot of the Amethyst's gemstone.

"Oh, have you?" asked Emerald.

"My partner and I heard voices while searching so we decided to get you before going in." explained the Snowflake.

"Good. Let's go." said Emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things now. So, our humans have met some of the group while the others might in trouble. Next time, we reach the climax of our adventure on Homeworld. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the first group tries to reach the others before Emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Frantic. That was the one word to best describe who the Crystal Gems felt. Steve, Connie, Lars, Amethyst, our Pearl, the two gems that made up Rhodonite and Padparadscha all made their way through Homeworld.

"I hope you know where they are?" asked Steven hopeful.

The three humans where hidden in the middle of the group to keep them as unseen as possible.

"Unfortunately not." answered Pearl.

The group tried staying calm while running.

"Guys, we've gotta pick up the pace." said Amethyst.

Amethyst had transformed into the size of a regular Amethyst,

"If we go too fast, we'll drawn unwanted attention." noted Connie.

"So, we run aimless around until we find something?" asked Lars surprised.

"Unfortunately." answered Pearl.

The group stopped.

"He has a point." said the other Ruby.

"What do we do?" asked the other Pearl anxiously.

The group stopped.

"That is a good point." admitted Pearl.

"We can't run around aimless!" declared Padparadscha.

The group saw a group of Amethyst run by.

"That could be a good hint." said Steven.

"Should we follow?" asked Lars.

The group shared looks.

"I'm going." answered Steven.

"Me too." said Connie.

"I thinks it's best we all go." said Pearl.

"Yeah!" declared Amethyst.

"Let's go." said Lars sweating.

Meanwhile, the second half of the group where still hiding. Our Ruby and Sapphire where talking with each other while the Rutile twins where conversing with the gems that made up Fluorite. They where growing bored, but knew they couldn't move. Finally, the group heard footsteps coming their way. They all stood up ready to go when the door was kicked open.

"Well, well, well..." began Emerald.

Emerald stepped forward.

"Found you." said Emerald.

The group of Crystal Gems gasped in horror.

"You avoided me longer than I thought." admitted Emerald.

Emerald smirked.

"But, there was no way you could escape." stated Emerald.

Emerald snapper her fingers and Amethysts stormed into the room.

"There is no way out." said Emerald.

"We'll never surrender to you!" declared our Ruby.

Emerald let out a laugh.

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked Emerald amused.

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

Sapphire and Ruby fused forming Garnet.

"Our love is stronger than you." said Garnet.

"What an abomination!" spat Emerald disgusted.

Garnet put on her visor.

"Let's go." said Garnet.

"You Amethyst, grab the others." ordered Emerald, "While I deal with..."

Emerald pointed at Garnet.

"This." spat Emerald.

Emerald walked toward Garnet and stabbed at Garnet with her de - stabilizer. Garnet easily avoided the attacks.

"Jasper has better aim." said Garnet.

Garnet punched Emerald in the face. Emerald staggered and made sure her gem wasn't cracked.

"Good." sighed Emerald.

"Let us go!" cried the Rutile twins.

Garnet saw the others had been captured by the Amethyst.

"Give up or your friends are shattered." said Emerald.

Garnet looked back the other captured gems.

"Keep fighting!" cried Right Rutile.

"Forget us!" cried Left Rutile.

Garnet was frozen.

"I want your answer...now." demanded Emerald.

Before Garnet could answer, our Amethyst spin dashed into one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"What the stars?" asked Emerald confused.

Pearl charged in and stabbed the Homeworld Amethyst holding the Rutile twins. The Homeworld Amethyst was poofed and the Rutile twins freed.

"A Pearl?!" asked Emerald stunned.

Steven ran out from behind Pearl and slashed the Amethysts holding the gems that made up Fluorite. The Homeworld Amethysts where poofed and the gems that made up Fluorite where freed.

"Alright Emerald, you're outnumbered." said Connie.

Emerald looked at the group and laughed.

"Thanks for all coming here to me." said Emerald.

Emerald noticed not everyone was there.

"There should be more of you." noted Emerald.

Steven and Connie shared a glance.

"Where are they?" asked Emerald demanding.

"We aren't telling you." answered Connie defiantly.

Emerald snarled angrily.

"I hope Lars and the others are safe outside." thought Steven.

Emerald shook her head.

"I'll just take you and find them after." said Emerald.

Emerald turned her head to face the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get them!" demanded Emerald.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Homeworld Amethysts.

The Amethysts attacked.

"We'll hold them off! You help Garnet!" cried Pearl.

Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Battle time." said Amethyst.

Amethyst cracked her whip holding the other Amethyst back.

"You call yourself an Amethyst?" asked one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Damn right." answered our Amethyst.

The Homeworld amethyst cracked her whip, but our Amethyst cracked her whip. The two hit each other.

"Help me!" demanded the Homeworld Amethyst.

The Homeworld Amethyst began closing in, but the gems that made up Fluorite jumped on them.

"Hey!" cried one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get off me!" demanded another Homeworld Amethyst.

"Never!" declared the gems that made up Fluorite.

"Weaklings!" snapped the first Homeworld Amethyst.

A whip cracked at the feet of the Homeworld Amethyst getting her attention.

"Don't forget me." said our Amethyst.

Nearby, Pearl was using her spear to hold off another Homeworld Amethyst.

"You're a Pearl!" cried the Homeworld Amethyst.

"I know that." replied Pearl.

"You're a servant!" exclaimed the Homeworld Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"You're lower than me!" snapped the Homeworld Amethyst.

Pearl used her spear to trip the Homeworld Amethyst.

"What where you saying?" asked Pearl.

The Homeworld Amethyst angrily got back up.

"You...lowly Pearl." said the Homeworld Amethyst furious.

"Stop it!" cried another Homeworld Amethyst.

Rutile had jumped onto the back of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get off me right now!" cried the Homeworld Amethyst.

"No way." said Right Rutile.

"Keep fighting." said Left Rutile.

Nearby, Garnet, Connie and Steven where fighting Emerald.

"Do you really think two humans can stop me?" asked Emerald.

"We're not ordinary humans." answered Steven.

Emerald stabbed with her de - stabilizer, but Steven threw up his shield. The de - stabilizer destroyed the shield.

"Got you." said Emerald.

Connie and Garnet jumped into attack Emerald, but she jumped back and out of the way.

"Get back!" cried Garnet.

Garnet pushed Connie back and jumped as Emerald stabbed at her. Steven grabbed the de - stabilizer.

"What the...?" asked Emerald horrified.

Steven was holding the de - stabilizer, but he wasn't poofing.

"You're not going to hurt my friends." said Steven.

Emerald kicked Steven and staggered backward. The de - stabilizer hit the floor.

"What are you?" asked Emerald disturbed.

"Steven." answered Steven.

Emerald, Steven, Connie and Garnet all dove for the de - stabilizer.

"Give me that!" demanded Emerald.

"No!" cried Connie.

"Hold on." said Garnet.

Garnet jumped forward and punched Emerald knocking her back. Steven and Connie ended up with the de - stabilizer.

"My de - stabilizer!" cried out Emerald.

"You take it." said Connie.

Connie took her hand off the de - stabilizer giving it to Steven.

"I don't need it." said Steven.

Steven snapped the de - stabilizer over his knee.

"No!" screamed Emerald.

"It's over." said Garnet.

Emerald got back to her feet.

"If you didn't think I can't fight without my de - stabilizer then you're sadly mistaken." aid Emerald.

Emerald jumped forward and punched Steven, but Connie blocked it with her sword.

"Human." said Emerald angrily.

Garnet then punched Emerald several times.

"You freak." spat Emerald.

"Is that all you have?" asked Garnet.

"You'll be shattered." said Emerald.

Emerald punched with both hands, but Garnet blocked them with her gauntlets.

"The organic." thought Emerald.

Emerald jumped to her side avoiding being cut by Connie.

"Too slow!" cried Emerald.

Emerald kicked Connie knocking her on her side.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Emerald quickly began jumped back dodging Garnet's punches.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Steven ran over to Connie.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

Connie quickly got up.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Steven re-summoned his shield.

"Let's go." said Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

The two charged in as Emerald was still dodging Garnet's attacks.

"Emerald!" cried out Steven.

This distraction worked and allowed Garnet to land several blows.

"Damn you!" cried out Emerald.

Connie dodged with her sword, but Emerald managed to dodge it. However, Steven hit her in the head with shield staggering her.

"Bull-eyes!" declared Steven.

Garnet then punched Emerald knocking her on rear.

"Give it up!" demanded Garnet.

Unfortunately, a large number of Topaz stormed in holding the two halves of Rhodonite, Padparadscha and Lars.

"We're about to be captured!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

Using this distraction, the Homeworld Amethyst captured Amethyst and Pearl.

"My, how the tables have turned." mused Emerald.

Emerald got back to her feet.

"Surrender or your friends met their demise." said Emerald.

Connie, Steven and Garnet shared worried glances.

"What do we do?" asked Connie worried.

Garnet took a moment.

"We have to surrender." said Garnet solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, just as it seemed the Crystal Gems where victorious the Homeworld forces seemed to have won. Next time, we pick up where we left off. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Crystal Gems are in a precarious predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Emerald had won. Garnet, Steven and Connie stood helpless are their friends where held captive. They had been forced to surrender and where now at the mercy (or lack thereof) of Homeworld. Emerald knew she had won and let out a stereotypical villain laugh as she looked at the defeated Crystal Gems.

"Look at this, the traitors cowering at my feet!" exclaimed Emerald.

Emerald let out another stereotypical villain laugh.

"The Diamonds shall reward me handsomely for this success." cooed Emerald.

"Why?" asked Connie.

Emerald shook her head in disbelief.

"Your humans are so simple." sighed Emerald.

"What I meant is, you're not the one who caught us." said Connie.

Emerald let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course I did!" declared Emerald.

"You where beaten. Those Topaz are the reason we're in this mess." explained Connie.

"Yeah. I doubt the Diamonds will be happy to hear you had to be saved my other gems." added Steven.

Emerald tensed up for a moment before relaxing.

"Nice try, but the Diamonds would never believe a word of what you have to say." scoffed Emerald confidently.

"Darn." whispered Connie.

Emerald marched over to Connie.

"That was a dirty trick." spat Emerald.

"Yet it almost worked." replied Connie.

"That is why it is so dirty!" cried Emerald.

Emerald suddenly back handed Connie.

"Connie!" cried out Steven.

"I'm fine." said Connie.

Emerald looked down and noticed Connie's necklace.

"What's this?" asked Emerald interested.

Emerald took a close look at the necklace before stepping back in horror.

"Wearing the stones of the gems you've cut down! What a monster!" cried Emerald in disgust.

"That's not the case!" declared Connie in protest

Emerald turned to the Topaz holding Connie.

"I want her face first on the ground!" declared Emerald.

The Topaz slammed Connie face first onto the floor.

"Connie!" cried out Steven.

"Now, take off her head." said Emerald coldly.

Steven was horrified as the Topaz withdrew her ax.

"You can't!" cried Steven.

Emerald, annoyed, turned her attention to Steven.

"And what can't I?" asked Emerald.

Steven tried desperately to think of an answer.

"You where sent to kill us and the Diamonds would be upset if you took action like this without their permission." answered Pearl firmly.

Emerald began looking at Connie and at the floor doubtfully.

"Please, let things still be the same." thought Pearl hopefully.

Unfortunately, Emerald began to laugh.

"No matter. I will tell the Diamonds she was killed resisting and there was nothing I could do." shrugged Emerald calmly.

"Damn." cursed Pearl inwardly.

The Topaz raise her ax high.

"Kill her!" ordered the Topaz.

Steven closed his eyes in horror, but reopened them when he heard a struggle.

"You aren't hurting anyone!" declared Lars.

Lars had managed to slip free and was now on the Topaz with his arms wrapped around her neck.

"What are you doing?! Get that organic off you!" demanded Emerald.

The Topaz that was holding Lars ran over to assist grabbing Lars.

"Hold on." said this Topaz, arriving to help.

"I won't let go!" cried out Lars.

The Topaz that was going to kill Connie managed to headbutt Lars knocking him off. She then swung her ax slashing Lars chest. Steven was left speechless as he watched blood gush out and Lars' body hit the floor.

"Lars!" cried out Steven.

Emerald merely scoffed at the fallen human.

"I'll just give the same story to the Diamonds." decided Emerald.

Emerald snickered a bit.

"This time it ill be the truth." added Emerald.

Shaking her head, Emerald turned her attention back to Connie.

"Okay, off with her head." ordered Emerald.

The Topaz nodded and raised her ax.

"You can't!" exclaimed Steven.

"Please stop!" begged Pearl.

"Ignore them." groaned Emerald.

The Topaz readied herself, but suddenly the Topaz that had been holding Lars struck this Topaz in the side poofing her.

"What are you doing?!" asked Emerald furious.

"Helping my friends." said Topaz.

"Topaz!" cried Garnet in relief.

"Now's our chance!" cried Topaz.

Topaz quickly found herself fighting several other Topaz. Garnet, Steven and Connie quickly jumped into her help her.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Connie.

Topaz used her ax to block the ax of a Homeworld Topaz.

"Me too." said Topaz.

Seeing a chance, our Amethyst headbutted the Homeworld Amethyst holding her. Pearl managed to elbow the Homeworld Amethyst holding her. This allowed both to escape.

"Why you." said the Homeworld Amethysts.

Amethyst quickly hit these two with her spin dash. Pearl quickly turned and used the chaos to free the Off Colors.

"Head to the docking bay! We'll meet you there!" ordered Pearl.

The Off Colors fled as the Crystal Gems engaged in battle.

"Stop them!" demanded Emerald.

A few Homeworld Amethysts began running after the Off Colors, but Amethyst whipped their legs tripping them up.

"Easy as pie." said our Amethyst.

Our Amethyst noticed one got away.

"Oh man." sighed our Amethyst.

Our Amethyst got ready to chase after her, but Pearl chucked her spear like a javlin impaling and poofing the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Nice shot!" declared our Amethyst.

"I guess watching those human Olympics paid off." replied Pearl.

A few more Homeworld Amethysts began closing in.

"Now you don't have a weapon." noted our Amethyst.

Pearl quickly summoned her sword.

"Forgot about that." giggled our Amethyst.

The Homeworld Amethyst began their attack.

"Shall we?" asked Pearl.

"Oh yeah!" answered our Amethyst enthusiastic.

Nearby, our Topaz and Garnet where fighting the Homeworld Topaz.

"I'm sorry." said our Topaz.

Garnet blocked a Homeworld Topaz's ax with her gauntlet.

"About what?" asked Garnet.

"The human boy.

"Don't worry about it." said Garnet calmly.

As the Crystal Gems managed to get the upper hand, Emerald began thinking of self preservation.

"If I slip away now, maybe I can avoid being cut down." thought Emerald.

Emerald attempted to slither away.

"Going somewhere?" asked Connie.

Connie slashed Emerald with her sword her sword thus poofing Emerald.

"Retreat!" cried one of the Homeworld Amethysts.

 

The Homeworld Gems grabbed the stones of their fallen comrades, including Emerald, and fled. Seeing their chance, the Crystal Gems bolted with Garnet carrying Lars' body. They reached the docking bay where they found the gems who had been guarding their ship detaining the Off Colors. However, the Crystal Gems made quick work of them and the Agate commanding them. Everyone piled into the ship and they took off. Fluorite and Rhodonite reformed while Steven knelt before the fallen body of Lara Barriga.

"I'm so sorry Steven." said Topaz guilty.

Topaz looked at the fallen human.

"I didn't hold onto him tightly because I didn't want to hurt him..." began Topaz.

Topaz felt the guilt consuming her.

"And I whispered to stay still, but he didn't hear me or misunderstood." concluded Topaz.

"It's not your fault." whispered Steven solemnly.

Connie knelt down next to Steven.

"I couldn't protect him." said Steven flatly.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie worried.

"No." answered Steven honestly.

Connie gulped anxiously.

"Steven...do you feel like...hurting yourself?" asked Connie worried.

An incredibly tense moment of silence followed.

"No." answered Steven.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Let me see." said Connie.

Connie began looking through Steven's bag.

"I didn't bring my medication." revealed Steven stoically.

"Why not?" asked Connie concerned.

"I didn't think I'd need it." answered Steven.

Steven let out a cold laugh.

"I won't make that mistake again." spat Steven guilty.

"Dammit!" screamed Steven emotionally.

Steven slammed his fist onto the floor of the ship.

"It's okay." whispered Connie.

Steven began to cry and his tears fell onto Lars. Lars suddenly began glowing and when this stopped he was pink.

"What the..." began Connie.

Before she could finish, Lars suddenly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Lars.

The now pink boy sat up to the confusion of everyone.

"That's different." mused Amethyst.

Steven suddenly jumped onto Lars hugging him.

"Lars! I'm so glad you're okay!" cried Steven.

Steven tightly hugged Lars who quickly became embarrassed.

"Steven! get off me!" demanded Lars.

"I didn't know humans could do that." whispered Rhodonite.

"Neither did I." whispered Topaz.

Steven finally let go of Lars as Connie snapped back to.

"Lars, what do you remember?" asked Connie.

Lars took a moment.

"We where on the gem planets and I was trying to save you from getting your head chopped off." answered Lars.

Lars quickly assessed they where on a ship.

"Guess I did it." chuckled Lars.

The group caught Lars up to speed with what happened.

"I am so sorry. This was my fault." said Topaz guilty.

"Hey, I'm fine now so no big deal." shrugged Lars.

"See Topaz, I told you things would be fine." noted Garnet,

"Lion." gasped Steven.

Steven put his hand on Lars' head and sure enough it went through a portal.

"What's that?!" asked Lars alarmed.

Steven then poked his head into this newly formed portal before coming out seconds later.

"It's the same pocket dimension from lion's mane!" declared Steven.

"Humans Lars is about to be brought back to life!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

 

The ship suddenly began picking something up. Sure enough, Roaming Eyes began closing in on the ship. Luckily, Topaz put the ship into light speed and the Crystal Gems easily escape. Popping back out in the Milky Way, they tried to help Lars understand his new form. Being a pink quasi - zombie and all. Finally, Earth came into view and the Crystal Gems spotted Delmarva.

"There's home." sighed Steven in relief.

"I cannot wait to see Earth." noted Fluorite.

"We're finally safe." mused Right Fluorite gratefully.

"No morning worrying." added Left Fluorite gratefully.

"We can be ourselves!" exclaimed Rhodonite jubilant.

Garnet gave Rhodonite a thumbs up.

"My folks are going to freak." chuckled Lars.

"We'll help explains things." offered Connie.

"Better to leave out the getting killed part." replied Amethyst.

"Oh man! Sadie!" cried out Lars.

"I don't think she's going to turn you away." said Steven.

"We're here." said Pearl.

Lars took a deep breath.

"Here we go." noted Lars uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Lars sacrificed himself for Connie only be resurrected. I think this is a good way to introduce Pink Lars. The mission was a success, but Homeworld won't let them get away that easy. Next time, we have adjusting and thinking about the future. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the gang arrives on earth which results in adjusting and concern for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. This story and "A New Journey" will now return to be every other week with Diamond Days now passed us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The ship landed on the beach right next to the Temple. Seeing the ship coming down, a crowd formed to see what now was invading their city. When Steven was the first out, his father rushed over and they hugged. Connie was next followed by the three original Crystal Gems, Bismuth and the Off Colors.

"I'm so glad to see you Stu - ball!" cried Greg.

"I'm glad to be back." said Steven.

Meanwhile, the trio of Crystal Gem who waited on Earth arrived.

"Great to see you made it." said Bismuth.

Pearl hugged Bismuth.

"So, anything happened while we where gone?" asked Amethyst.

"Nope." answered Lapis bluntly.

"It was boring." added Peridot.

"We'd take that over what we went through." replied Garnet.

"What happened?" asked Bismuth worried.

"A bunch of gems led by an Emerald came after us." answered Pearl sheepishly.

"An Emerald!" cried Peridot surprised.

"Things got a bit tense, but we handled ourselves." said Connie proudly.

"You Crystal Gems are incredible." mused Topaz.

"Pearl, remember the time Tiger's Eye and Snowflake ambushed that brigade of Quartz?" asked Garnet.

"Or the time Biggs held off ten Quartz soldiers so we could escape an attack." answered Pearl.

Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth shared a sad laugh.

"Hey. If that Aquamarine showed up we'd have taken care of her!" declared Bismuth, trying to liven the mood.

"Hey, where are these new gems going to stay?" asked Lapis.

"No clue." shrugged Amethyst.

"They can stay in the country with us." offered Peridot.

"Fine by me." shrugged Lapis indifferent.

Suddenly, someone pushed through the crowd.

"Where's Lars?" asked Sadie worried.

Lars' parents came up.

"We want to see him." noted Dante, trying to be calm.

"Is he okay?" asked Martha worried.

Steven looked around and noticed Lars was missing.

"Where is he?" asked Steven confused.

"Might still be on the ship." answered Connie.

Steven walked over to the ship.

"Are you still in there?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. Give me a second." answered Lars.

Lars took a deep breath and emerged to the surprise of everyone.

"Lars...you're...pink." noted Sadie shocked.

"Looks good." said Buck.

Lars' parents noticed the cut on his shirt.

"What happened?" asked Dante concerned.

"I had a close encounter with an ax." answered Lars honestly.

Martha turned to Steven.

"You said you would protect him!" declared Martha distressed.

"Mom, it was my own doing." noted Lars.

"He saved my life." added Connie.

"Lars...that's amazing." cooed Sadie impressed.

"I just did what I had to." replied Lars humbly.

"I'm sorry for snapping." said Martha.

"It's fine. I understand." replied Steven.

"We're just glad to have you home." said Dante.

"Lars, I'm with you no matter what." added Sadie softly.

"So Lars, do you feel like you're acting like a phony?" asked Steven.

"No. I'm acting like Lars Barriga." answered Lars happily.

 

Time passed and life returned to normal in Beach City. Steven awoke and started his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. After breakfast, he departed from his residence. Steven headed down the stairs and made his way right to The Big Donut. He entered and sure enough Lars Barriga was working in all of his pink glory.

"Hey Steven." said Lars.

"How are you?" asked Steven.

Steven reached the counter.

"Ya know, I'm kinda getting used to this." answered Lars.

"Good to hear." replied Steven grateful.

"Here you go." said Lars.

Lars handed Steven several jelly doughnuts.

"On the house." said Lars.

"Come on, I have to pay." replied Steven.

"After what you did for me, you've paid more than enough." said Lars.

Steven took a bite of the doughnuts.

"How are the Off Colors?" asked Lars.

"They're adjusting." answered Steven.

Steven finished his first doughnut.

"Rutile and Fluorite are doing well." began Steven.

Steven took a bite out of a second doughnut.

"Fluorite enjoys the vast and open country." added Steven.

Steven finished the second doughnut.

"You've got jelly you on your hands." noted Lars.

Steven looked down and realized Lars was right.

"Rhodonite is loving the freedom to remain permanently fused, but is still a bit anxious about the Diamonds returning." continued Steven.

Steven licked the jelly off his hands.

"These doughnuts are delicious." said Steven.

"How about Padparadscha?" asked Lars.

"She's loving life on Earth. According to Peridot, she's really become close with Pumpkin." answered Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"Lars, how are you doing?" asked Steven concerned.

"I'm doing okay." answered Lars.

Lars snickered.

"It's kinda weed being a pink zombie with a magical portal in my hair." added Lars.

"You make it sound weird." replied Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"I haven't had to eat, but otherwise I've returned to life as normal." said Lars.

"How are you parents handling it?" asked Steven.

"I'm pretty sure they'll never let me go into space again." answered Lars.

"You've really gotten a new sense of humor." mused Steven.

"Death and resurrection will do that." shrugged Lars.

"But, I would like to know." noted Steven.

"They're struggling. It's not like they're used to all this magic shit." said Lars.

"Even though they've lived in Beach City." said Steven surprised.

"You'd think they'd be used to it." said Lars.

"How are things with Sadie?" asked Steven.

"She's gotten used to it and we're good. She's still rocking as a musician." answered Lars.

"Awesome!" declared Steven happily.

"I'm actually taking cooking classes." confessed Lars embarrassed.

"Good for you." replied Steven.

The two remained silent.

"I'm glad everything worked out." said Steven softly.

"Hey, I can sneak along whenever you need me." said Lars with a wink.

"I have to go." noted Steven.

"Hey, I've got work to do." noted Lars.

"Bye Lars." said Steven warmly.

"Bye Steven." said Lars warmly.

 

Steven walked to the stairs below his home to wait for Connie. Connie arrived soon after and they two shared the jelly doughnuts Lars gave Steven. The two talked about Steven's talk with Lars and more general things as they ate. Once they finished, the two walked up the stairs and headed inside. Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst and Topaz where talking when the two arrived.

"Hello Connie." said Pearl.

Steven and Connie reached the gems.

"Hi." replied Connie.

Amethyst noticed the bag.

"Awe, you had doughnuts." groaned Amethyst.

"You can have the bag." offered Steven.

"Yeah!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst took the empty bag and ate it.

"Nice." said Amethyst happily.

"I guess you got those from Lars." said Garnet.

"Yup." confirmed Steven.

"I wasn't sure about him joining you, but that kid really proved himself." admitted Bismuth.

"He was amazing." agreed Topaz.

"He and the Off Colors are doing well." noted Steven.

"Good to hear." replied Topaz happily.

"Yeah, but we can't forget that Aquamarine is still out there." noted Bismuth.

The mood quickly dropped.

"Damn Bismuth, you really killed the mood." said Amethyst.

"I was just bringing up a fact." replied Bismuth.

"Bismuth is right. Aquamarine will return." stated Garnet.

"We will win?" asked Pearl.

"I can't see an outcome right now." answered Garnet flatly.

Most of the group became a bit worried.

"We'll just kick her ass like we did last time!" declared Amethyst.

"We can't underestimate her." warned Topaz.

"Plus, she's seen Stevonnie enough it really won't catch her off guard anymore." added Connie.

"We can take her." stated Amethyst.

"Well, we need a plan." said Pearl.

"Good idea." decided Garnet.

"If we team up, we can take her." said Steven.

"That did work before." shrugged Amethyst.

"We cannot rely on the same tactic." noted Garnet.

"If we poof her, we can stick her in the Burning Room where she can't be a problem." said Bismuth.

"That would be the plan." confirmed Garnet.

"Aquamarine might be strong, but there more of us." noted Steven.

"That is our biggest advantage." said Pearl.

"We've also got the four new gems." stated Amethyst.

"I don't think they can fight." replied Topaz.

"Pearl can train them." said Amethyst.

"She did a great job training Connie!" declared Steven.

Pearl blushed at this.

"I hate to ask, but is there any chance Homeworld will come after us for our rescue?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Oh great. We've got two threats at once." sighed Pearl.

"Well, Lars offered to help." said Steven.

"He's done more than enough." replied Pearl.

"Maybe you could train him to fight." proposed Connie.

"I guess..." mused Pearl.

"It's more likely we'll make a fighter out of him than the Off Colors." said Garnet.

Garnet took a moment.

"No offense to them." added Garnet.

"It's like Steven always says..." began Amethyst, "we are the Crystal Gems."

"And we'll always save the day." finished Steven.

 

Hours passed and night fell in Beach City. Just outside, a twinkle occurred in the sky. The Sun Incinerator came out of the atmosphere and approached its destination. The Sun Incinerator arrived landing in the same location where Steven and the Cool Kids found Peridot's escape pod.

"We are here." noted Doc.

"Are there any life forms around?" asked Emerald.

"No ma'am." answered Navy.

"Should there be?" asked Leggy worried.

"No matter. We shall find them." answered Emerald.

Emerald leaned back in her chair.

"I'm lucky the Diamonds showed me mercy after my failure. If I fail here, I'll surely be shattered." thought Emerald.

Emerald shook her head.

"I want you to descend and scout the area." ordered Emerald.

"Yes ma'am!" declared the Ruby Squad.

"I'll destroy them!" declared Army.

The Ruby Squad began to leave with one trailing behind.

"Rose Quartz...I shall avenge my Diamond." vowed Eyeball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Lars and the Off Colors are adapting well to their new lives. However, trouble returns in the form of Emerald and the Ruby Squad. I chose the Ruby Squad instead of some other gem because the Ruby Squad have been established and there's more to work with. Next time, Steven visits Doctor Trudeau while the Ruby Squad continue their scouting with a big bombshell. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Steven visits with Doctor Trudeau while the Ruby Squad encounter someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City, Steven Quartz Universe awoke and began his day. Of course, he made sure to take his medicine. Once breakfast was over, Steven went outside and waited until his father picked him up. Greg drove Steven and himself to the office of Doctor Trudeau. Once the time came, Steven went into the doctor's office.

"Steven, how are you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Crazy." answered Steven.

"Tell me." requested Doctor Trudeau.

Steven recounted his entire mission on Homeworld.

"That's it." concluded Steven.

Doctor Trudeau took a moment.

"That must have been a hectic affair." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

Doctor Trudeau took a moment.

"Now...you said a friend was killed and revived by your tears turning him into a pink zombie - like creature." noted Doctor Trudeau surprised.

"I know it sounds weird." admitted Steven.

"I hope you understand if I'm a bit skeptical." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah. I get it. It would sound nuts to most people." replied Steven.

"Steven, I need to tell you this sounds like a case where Child Protective Services might need to get involved." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

"What?!" asked Steven horrified.

"You're telling stories of battling aliens, going into space and facing certain death. These are not suitable for a fourteen year old." explained Doctor Trudeau.

"But..." stammered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau handed Steven a tissue.

"I'm not going to." said Doctor Trudeau.

"You aren't?" asked Steven hopeful.

"No." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Steven in relief.

"Because I don't believe you." admitted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven chuckled.

"I guess that's actually a good thing." mused Steven.

"I don't want to...but, if this is true I am required by law to do so." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

"I get it." replied Steven worried.

"Steven, I hope you understand." said Doctor Trudeau sympathetically.

Steven nodded his head.

"Yeah. I understand." said Steven.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Doctor Trudeau.

"What to?" asked Steven.

The two thought for a moment.

"How are you and Connie?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven chuckled.

"I don't know if I could get by without her." answered Steven.

"You're really close." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Along with the gems, she's the most important person in my life." replied Steven.

Steven took a second.

"And my dad." added Steven.

"That's great to hear. It's always nice to have people who can rely on...especially when you're dealing with something like this." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven smiled softly.

"Yes it is." confirmed Steven.

The two talked about casual stuff until the meeting ended.

"Well Steven, our time is up." noted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven got up.

"Until next time." said Steven.

Steven left said goodbye and left.

"I can't leave the gems. I won't." thought Steven.

 

Steven departed and greeted his father. Greg then drove the two back to Beach City. Greg offered to drive Steven home, but Steven insisted Greg could stop at his car wash then he'd walk home. Greg did so and Steven walked to the beach house where the gems where. Once there, Steven recounted his meeting including their discussion about CPS.

"Non one will take Steven away from us!" declared Pearl.

"If so, they'll have to go through me." said Amethyst.

Amethyst punched her left hand with her right fist.

"We don't need to get violent." said Steven.

"Steven is right." said Garnet.

The others turned their attention to her.

"I am certain Steven will stay with us." said Garnet.

"There's gotta be something we can do." replied Bismuth.

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy." noted Garnet.

"Steven does have...Rose Quartz's gem." added Topaz uneasy.

Steven placed his right hand over his stomach.

"They'll never leave Steven alone as long as Homeworld knows he has Rose's gem." mused Garnet.

"Oh man." groaned Steven.

Pearl knelt down and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl calmly.

Steven took a minute.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"We got your back." said Amethyst.

Amethyst playfully slugged Steven in the arm.

"Ow." said Steven softly.

Steven rubbed his arms while Pearl gave Amethyst a disapproving glare.

"Amethyst is right. We won't let Homeworld or anyone else take you away from us." said Garnet.

The others agreed.

"Thank you." replied Steven gratefully.

Steven thought for a moment.

"Let's not tell Connie." proposed Steven, "I don't want to worry her."

 

Meanwhile, the Ruby Squad was out on a scouting mission. To their surprise, they didn't come across anyone while on the first scouting mission. Might be because they went out in the middle of the night when everyone as asleep. The Ruby Squad where staggering their way through the woods aimlessly.

"Still no signs of life." noted Doc.

"This is boring!" declared Army.

Army began stomping flowers.

"I'll smash Rose Quartz!" declared Army.

"Oh, are we stomping flowers now?" asked Leggy unsure.

"Not really." mused Doc.

"Oh well. It's making her happy." cooed Navy.

"We need to focus." noted Doc.

Army stopped and rejoined her comrades.

"That's better." said Navy.

"What do we do now?" asked Leggy.

Doc thought for a moment.

"I guess...we go back." said Doc.

Eyeball scowled at this.

"We haven't found the targets!" cried Army.

"And you won't." came a mysterious voice.

The Ruby Squad began looking around.

"Who are you?!" asked Army.

"Show yourself!" demanded Doc.

"We'd love to see you." added Navy.

A small figure landed.

"An Aquamarine." said Eyeball.

"Figured me out." said Aquamarine, in a sing-song tone.

The Ruby Squad shared uncertain glances.

"What are you doing here?" asked Navy.

Aquamarine snarled at this.

"I could ask you the same." noted Aquamarine.

"We're looking for the Cry..." began Leggy.

Navy quickly silenced her comrade.

"Don't tell her." said Navy.

Navy removed her hand.

"But, she's another gem." said Leggy.

"And she might be one of them." replied Navy.

Leggy gasped in horror.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be looking for the Crystal Gems, would you?" asked Aquamarine smugly.

The Ruby Squad didn't know how to answer.

"That's a yes." said Aquamarine.

"Maybe we are." replied Doc.

Aquamarine let out a laugh.

"I know where they are." revealed Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad gaped at this.

"Should we take her to Emerald?" asked Leggy.

Aquamarine's eyes shot open.

"The Diamonds sent an Emerald here!" cried Aquamarine stunned.

"Yes." said Army.

Aquamarine gulped nervously.

"Could they also be looking for me?" asked Aquamarine to herself.

Aquamarine thought for a moment.

"Do you know where on Earth you are?" asked Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad gave wrong answers and began arguing among themselves.

"Well, these dumb Rubies aren't a threat." thought Aquamarine confidently.

Aquamarine cleared her throat.

"Take me to your Emerald." demanded Aquamarine.

"Fine." replied Eyeball.

The Ruby Squad reluctantly led Aquamarine to their ship. Emerald was in her chair with her back to the door.

"Oh you're back." said Emerald.

The Ruby Squad remained silent.

"Give me your report." demanded Emerald.

"This is quite the nice ship." mused Aquamarine.

Emerald jumped up and turned around.

"Nice to meet you." said Aquamarine.

"What's going on?" asked Emerald.

"We met on our scouting mission and led her here." answered Doc.

"I'm sure you're charmed." said Aquamarine arrogantly, "I'm..."

"The Aquamarine who failed in the same mission that I am currently on." stated Emerald.

Aquamarine scowled.

"You were in my report. An Aquamarine and Topaz where previously sent here to eliminate The Crystal Gems. The Topaz was revealed to turned traitor while the Aquamarine is still missing." said Emerald smugly.

"Those clods stole my ship!" declared Aquamarine.

"You shouldn't have failed at all." chuckled Emerald smugly.

"But, didn't you fail to stop the rebels when they raided Homeworld?" asked Leggy.

Emerald shot the Ruby a death stare while Aquamarine laughed.

"Now's who the failure?" asked Aquamarine.

Emerald snarled angrily.

"Let me guess, the Diamonds gave you a second chance?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine rubbed her chin.

"You probably had to beg." added Aquamarine coldly.

Emerald blushed in embarrassment.

"Bingo." cooed Aquamarine.

"If I reported you to The Diamonds, you'd be shattered!" snapped Emerald.

"It seems we are in the same predicament." noted Aquamarine.

Emerald took a moment to calm down.

"It would seem so." replied Emerald.

A minute of uncertain silence followed.

"I have a proposal." revealed Aquamarine.

"I'm listening." said Emerald skeptical.

"How about I join you in you campaign." proposed Aquamarine.

"What's in it for you?" asked Emerald bluntly.

Aquamarine chuckled.

"You will tell the Diamonds you freed me from their terrible clutches. That is why I have been absent." answered Aquamarine.

"But, that's a lie." noted Leggy confused.

"She wants us to lie for her." said Navy.

"I help you take care of those traitors and you help keep me from being shattered." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine extended her hand.

"What do you say?" asked Aquamarine.

Emerald mulled over the proposal.

"I'm in." answered Emerald.

Emerald and Aquamarine shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things now. So, Aquamarine is back and has allied with Emerald to bring down The Crystal Gems. Also, the stuff with Steven and Doctor Trudeau is not over though it again should be noted Doctor Trudeau is not the bad guy. He has to follow the law. Next time, Connie spends time with Steven. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Connie comes over, but will the gems spill the beans about what Doctor Trudeau said? Also, the Homeworld gems prepare for their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a sunny day in Beach City. At his home, Steven Quartz Universe awoke early as he couldn't contain himself. Connie was going to spend the whole day with them and Steven had been looking forward to this. However, the words of Doctor Trudeau and the mention of CPS echoed in his mind. He just finished breakfast when the front door opened up.

"Hey guys!" called Connie.

"Hi Connie." said Steven happily.

The two shared a kiss.

"They grow up so fast." chuckled Amethyst

"Don't remind me." said Pearl, with some sorrow.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

Steven thought for a minute.

"How about we hang out here." answered Steven.

"Fine by me." agreed Connie.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Steven.

"It doesn't matter as long as no gems attack." answered Connie jokingly.

Steven gulped.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Connie.

Connie placed her hands

"Yeah." answered Steven faintly.

Steven let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." whispered Steven.

The two walked up the stairs to Steven's bed.

"You wanna watch Under The Knife?" asked Connie.

"Sure." answered Steven.

Steven turned the TV on and they watched their show.

"How is he doing doctor?" asked the male nurse.

"Not good." answered the female doctor.

"Wonder what happened." pondered Connie.

"What's wrong doctor?" asked nurse worried.

"He has multiple broken bones and serve internal bleeding." answered the doctor solemnly.

The nurse began tending to the semi-conscious patient.

"Mom's had car crash patients like that." noted Connie.

"She tells you that?" asked Steven surprised.

"I overheard it." admitted Connie embarrassed.

"I never thought you would eavesdrop." said Steven surprised.

"I wasn't. I happened to overhear mom saying it on the phone.

"How could have gotten like this?" asked the nurse baffled.

"He was skateboarding down a railing and fell onto the concrete ground." answered the doctor.

"That will do it." said Connie.

"Is it safe to assume he had no helmet or pads?" asked the nurse.

The doctor nodded in affirmation.

"Where where his parents?" asked the nurse stunned.

"His father was filming him." answered the doctor.

This cued the dramatic music.

"How could a father be so reckless?" asked the nurse horrified.

Steven felt his chest tighten.

"It's like he didn't care for his son's welfare." answered the doctor angrily.

"Should we call Child Protective Services?" asked the nurse.

"It's not bad enough." answered the doctor.

"So, we let him go and get killed again?" asked the nurse outraged.

"That's all we can do." answered the doctor regretfully.

Steven quickly shut the TV off.

"Why did you shut it off?" asked Connie confused.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I've seen that episode already." answered Steven.

"How does it end?" asked Connie excitedly.

Steven thought for an answer.

"Hey guys!" called Amethyst.

"Oh hi Amethyst." replied Connie casually.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"We where watching television." answered Connie.

"But, now we're gonna do something else." added Steven quickly.

"What?" asked Amethyst innocently.

"Not sure." answered Steven, trying to stay calm.

"I'm up for whatever you are." stated Connie.

Steven smiled warmly at this.

"Hopefully, I can avoid that situation." thought Steven..

Steven then thought about exactly what they could do.

"Hang out at Funland." proposed Amethyst.

"I guess." said Connie unsure.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven.

"It feels like we've been there so many times." answered Connie.

I heard they've revamped the roller coaster." noted Amethyst.

"Okay. It would be cool to ride it." admitted Connie.

"I guess it's a good thing Onion burned it down...for the tenth time." mused Steven.

"Let's to it!" declared Connie.

"Yeah!" declared Steven.

The two raced down the stairs.

"Tell the others!" called Steven.

"Can do." replied Amethyst.

Connie and Steven got outside when Steven stopped.

"I just gotta get something." said Steven.

Steven went back inside and found Amethyst clearing out the fridge. Steven walked up and hugged her.

"Thank you." said Steven gratefully.

 

Steven and Connie spent a lovely day at Funland. Later that night, a planning session was being held. Emerald, Aquamarine and the the Ruby Squad gathered around. The objective for this meeting was simple: plan out the attack for the next day. The Ruby Squad willing submitted to the authority of Emerald and Aquamarine.

"All right, we need to be ready for tomorrow." said Emerald.

"Right!" declared the Ruby Squad.

"Excellent." said Emerald

"Maybe, you should let me take over." proposed Aquamarine.

"No way." scoffed Emerald.

"I know how more about the rebels than you do." noted Aquamarine.

"Yes, but this is my mission." replied Emerald.

Emerald turned to the Ruby Squad.

"Besides, these five have encountered them twice before." added Emerald.

"Oh, really?" asked Aquamarine curious.

"Yellow Diamond sent us on a mission, but they tricked us." explained Doc.

"Then we returned and they tricked us again." said Navy.

Aquamarine chuckled.

"I don't see what is so funny." said Emerald annoyed.

"There are things you don't know." replied Aquamarine.

"There's a lot we don't know." said Leggy.

"Shut it!" snapped Army.

Leggy covered her mouth.

"First, there is the Bismuth." began Aquamarine.

"Oh yeah. We haven't encountered her before." realized Navy.

Aquamarine smirked.

"From what I know, she has a chip on her shoulder about Homeworld and her position." revealed Aquamarine.

"That Bismuth should know her place." stated Emerald.

"Finally, something we can agree on." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine snickered at this.

"The Bismuth also had a feud with the group once." added Aquamarine offhanded.

"We can use that against them." said Emerald.

"Tried that before." sighed Aquamarine.

"Yet it didn't work out." cooed Emerald arrogantly.

Aquamarine seared at this.

"Having trouble with the truth?" asked Emerald cocky.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should focus." said Doc.

Emerald and Aquamarine agreed with this.

"That traitor Topaz cannot be trusted." stated Aquamarine.

"Well obviously." said Emerald sarcastically.

Aquamarine again seared angrily.

"That traitor went against my brilliant plan!" declared Aquamarine angrily.

"And...what plan was that?" asked Emerald.

"To infiltrate the rebels and cause division. She went native and turned traitor." answered Aquamarine.

"If it was so brilliant she wouldn't have turned traitor." mused Emerald.

"I cannot control her actions!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"Yet, you where in command so the fault falls on you." said Emerald.

Aquamarine pouted bitterly.

"Now, about the others." began Emerald.

"The abominable fusion, midget Amethyst and rouge Pearl are not to be taken lightly. They can hold their own." warned Aquamarine.

"I know that from experience." muttered Emerald.

"Oh yes, you're own failure." cooed Aquamarine.

Now it was time for Emerald to sear in anger.

"Having trouble with the truth?" asked Aquamarine mockingly.

Emerald snarled while Aquamarine laughed.

"Your face is as red as a Ruby!" laughed Aquamarine.

"Hey, wasn't there a Peridot?" asked Leggy.

"Yes. And a Lapis Lazuli was well." answered Army.

"There was not a Peridot or a Lapis Lazuli." stated Emerald.

"They must have been confused." said Doc.

"No. I'm sure there where a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli." noted Navy.

"That's because there are." said Aquamarine cockily.

"What do you mean?" asked Emerald skeptically.

"I assume they weren't home on Homeworld, but a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are Crystal Gems." answered Aquamarine.

Emerald inwardly cursed at Aquamarine knowing more than her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Emerald.

"I just did." answered Aquamarine cocky.

Emerald was seething with anger.

"The Peridot can control metal objects which are plentifully around the city." said Peridot.

Emerald calmed down.

"The Lapis Lazuli can obviously terraform and this planet is mostly water so she is a dangerous threat." added Aquamarine.

"We'll have to get her away from water." mused Emerald.

"The area we're in doesn't have much water." noted Doc.

"We can try and lure her out here." decided Emerald.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." agreed Aquamarine flippant.

Emerald scowled at this.

"What of Roe?" asked Emerald.

"She and that human girl are close. They actually fused." revealed Aquamarine disgusted.

"She fuses with a human?!" asked Emerald horrified.

Aquamarine nodded then turned to the Rubies.

"You Rubies are dismissed." said Aquamarine.

Doc, Navy, Army and Leggy left while Eyeball stood still.

"Are you hard of hearing?" asked Aquamarine, "I said leave."

"I wanted to say, I am fully committed to this and hope Rose Quartz will pay for shattering Pink Diamond." said Eyeball coldly.

Eyeball turned and left.

"Aquamarine, you need to remember who is in charge here." stated Emerald

"Oh, but I do. Rest assure." replied Aquamarine humbly.

"I can see through your facade!" snapped Emerald.

"Oh, can you now?" asked Aquamarine, with fake interest.

"Don't play with me!" demanded Emerald.

"I'm not." shrugged Aquamarine.

"I can pluck those wings off." threatened Emerald.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"Try it." said Aquamarine firmly.

A brief standoff followed before the two mutually back downed.

"I proposed we put our issues aside and focus on the Crystal Gems." said Emerald.

"Agreed." said Aquamarine.

The two reluctantly shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Steven has managed to avoid the topic of CPS with Connie...for now. Also, the Homeworld gems are ready. However, it seems there may be a power struggle at the top. Next time, the Homeworld forces make their move. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Steven continues to try and hide the truth while the Homeworld gems make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a cloudy day in Beach City. The weather and, in particular, the cloudy skies seem to fit at the moment. Connie Maheshwaran was again coming over to spend time with Steven Universe. Luckily, it was once school let out. This normally happy event was overshadowed by the threat of CPS arriving and removing Steven from the care of the Crystal Gems. As Steven thought of what to do, Amethyst walked over.

"Hey Steven." began Amethyst.

"Hello." replied Steven flatly.

"You worried about Connie coming over?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Steven worried.

"Worried about what?" asked Pearl confused.

Pearl had overheard them and Amethyst filled her in.

"I see." mused Pearl concerned.

"I don't want her to worry." said Steven.

"I'm not sure keeping her in the dark is a good idea either." said Amethyst.

"Some things are best kept hidden." said Pearl...from personal experience.

"I'm so confused!" cried Steven frustrated.

"Hey, don't freak out." said Amethyst.

"Indeed. It is best to stay calm." agreed Pearl.

Steven used the breathing technique Garnet taught Stevonnie.

"I might tell her...later." said Steven.

"There is no reason to rush yourself." said Pearl firmly.

"Um, thanks." replied Steven surprised.

"She might find out and it's better she find out from him." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, don't worry Steven." said Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and noticed something.

"Here comes Connie." said Amethyst.

"Oh man." groaned Steven.

Connie came through the door naively happy.

"Hey Steven." said Connie chipper.

"Hey." said Steven, trying to seem normal.

Connie came over and they kissed.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

"Not sure." answered Steven.

"We could go to Funland." proposed Connie.

"Been there a lot." noted Steven.

"Mask Island." said Connie.

"The Watermelon Stevens." noted Steven.

"What about them?" asked Connie.

"Things might get...sticky." answered Steven.

"The moon base." said Connie.

"Nothing to do." shrugged Steven.

Connie squinted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Connie.

"Nothing." answered Steven alarmed.

"I know you and I know when you're hiding something." began Connie.

Steven began to sweat.

"Plus, you aren't a good liar." added Connie.

Steven shot a glance toward Amethyst and Pearl looking for help.

"Say Connie, how are yous studies going?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Connie unsure.

"Is there anything interesting you'd like to mention?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Connie firmly.

Pearl was surprised by Connie's tone.

"Oh man." said Amethyst surprised.

"I don't mean to be rude." sighed Connie.

Connie turned her attention back to Steven.

"Look, I know something is wrong." said Connie.

"Steven was planning surprise for you." said Garnet.

The leader of the Crystal Gems walked over.

"He didn't want to spoil it." said Garnet.

Garnet lowered her visor slightly and winked with her third eye.

"Oh." said Connie surprised.

Connie let out a relieved laugh.

"Man, you really had me worried!" laughed Connie.

Steven, Amethyst and Pearl where able to relax.

"So...what is your surprise?" asked Connie curious.

Steven gulped worried.

"It's really special." answered Steven.

"Okay." replied Connie.

Steven thought as Connie waited.

"Steven..." began Connie.

Finally, a thought came to Steven.

"It's where we're going!" declared Steven.

"Where are we going?" asked Connie.

Steven chuckled.

"You'll have to wait and find out." answered Steven.

Steven got up.

"We'll need the warp pad." revealed Steven.

"Sounds good." said Connie.

Connie went to the warp pad.

"Thanks for the help guys." said Steven.

"No problem." shrugged Garnet.

Steven headed to the warp pad.

"See you guys!" called Steven.

 

Meanwhile, life was going on as normal at the barn. Peridot was using the tractor to tend to the crops with Topaz lending a hand when need be. Lapis was seated in a chair relaxing with Pumpkin on her lap. She was reading a magazine with her right hand while petting Pumpkin with her left hand. Suddenly, the corn began splitting as someone came through it.

"Peridot!" called Topaz.

Peridot stopped the tractor upon seeing the movement.

"What's that?" asked Peridot.

Lapis heard the tractor stop and looked up.

"What's up?" asked Lapis.

Suddenly, a Ruby staggered out of the corn.

"Where am I?" asked the Ruby confused.

"You're one of those Rubies that kept harassing us!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Steven named her something." said Lapis flying over to the others.

Lapis noticed her gemstone was on her stomach.

"Navy." said Lapis.

"Oh yeah. That was crazy." said Navy.

"Why are you here?" asked Lapis firmly.

"I crash landed." answered Navy worried.

Peridot leaned over to Topaz.

"Do you believe her?" asked Peridot.

"I haven't met her before." answered Topaz.

Peridot chuckled with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." said Peridot blushing.

Navy tapped her chin.

"I can prove it!" cried Navy.

Peridot shook her head.

"How?" asked Peridot.

"I can show you the crater I made when I landed." answered Navy.

Lapis, Peridot and Topaz shared a glance.

"I guess we can take a look." said Topaz.

 

The trio would follow Navy uneasily. Pumpkin stayed behind as they wanted to make sure she was okay. Navy led the way with Peridot behind her and Topaz behind Peridot. Lapis flew overhead feeling this added a bit more security. Navy led them to a Homeworld ship lying on the ground. Navy stopped suddenly causing the Crystal gems to do the same.

"Where'd this ship come from?" asked Peridot confused.

Navy began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Peridot confused.

Suddenly, the laughter seemed to echo.

"Who's there?" asked Topaz.

Doc emerged to the right of the group.

"We are." answered Doc.

Army emerged to the left of the group.

"The rest of our outfit." said Army.

Leggy emerged next to Army.

"I didn't think you'd fall for it." admitted Army.

Army elbowed Navy clearly unhappy with her confession.

"This time..." began a sinister voice.

Eyeball emerged next to Doc.

"We aren't alone." concluded Navy.

The ship door suddenly opened.

"You five did a grand job." cooed a voice.

Emerald emerged from the ship.

"Oh my stars. An Emerald." gulped Peridot.

Emerald chuckled in amusement.

"Are you the same Emerald the other fought on Homeworld?" asked Lapis.

"The same." said Emerald.

"I'm surprised you weren't shattered." admitted Topaz.

"Probably had to get on her knees and beg." snickered Peridot.

Emerald sneered angrily at this.

"Enough!" screamed Emerald flustered.

"We really touched a nerve." mused Lapis.

Emerald calmed down.

"You three aren't exactly in a position to make cracks." said Emerald.

"I'm sure we can defeat you." said Topaz.

Emerald pulled out her de - stabilizer.

"Are you sure?" asked Emerald.

"We aren't going to back down." answered Topaz.

"So cocky." came a voice.

Topaz felt a chill in her body.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me again?" asked Aquamarine.

The three Crystal Gems turned around to see Aquamarine behind them.

"In case you don't realize, you are totally surrounded." noted Emerald cocky.

"Topaz, please tell me you have an idea." whispered Peridot worried.

Topaz was frozen in place.

"I'll make it easy for you...surrender now." said Emerald.

"Why would we do that?" asked Lapis unsure.

"If you come quietly I can try and convince the Diamond Authority to have mercy." answered Emerald.

"The Diamond Authority doesn't know the meaning of that word." spat Peridot.

"You have already forgotten that they mercifully gave me a second chance." replied Emerald.

The three Crystal Gems stayed silent.

"I have an idea!" declared Aquamarine.

"Not now." said Emerald.

Aquamarine scowled.

"You three can better your chances." said Aquamarine bitterly.

Aquamarine and Emerald shared a contemptuous glare.

"How would they do that?" asked Emerald.

"Help us lure in the others." answered Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad voiced agreement with this.

"If you get the others here and even help us defeat them, you might get a pardon." explained Aquamarine temptingly.

The three Crystal gems shared a glance.

"To use a human expression: you can take your offer and shove it!" declared Peridot.

Peridot laughed while Emerald smirked.

"I wonder where "it" is." mused Peridot.

"Well Aquamarine it seems your offer hasn't worked." cooed Emerald arrogantly.

Now it was Aquamarine who was sneering in anger.

"Since you won't join us, there is only one things we can do." said Emerald.

Aquamarine managed to calm herself down.

"We will have to shatter you." said Aquamarine.

Topaz began to shake.

"Now I won't have to hold back." said Aquamarine happily.

Aquamarine noticed Topaz shaking.

"You're right to worry." said Aquamarine coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So Steven got some help from the Crystal Gems, but the big story is our trio of heroines begin ambushed by the Homeworld forces. Next time, we'll pick up where we left off. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the battle between the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld gems occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eighteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Topaz, Peridot and Lapis where in a serious bind. They where outnumbered and encircled by the Homeworld forces with no backup. Having rejected an offer to betray the others, the trio of Crystal Gems waited for the attack to begin.

"Lapis...go back and warn the others." said Topaz.

"What?!" asked Peridot horrified.

"I won't leave you." replied Lapis.

"We can't do this by ourselves." said Topaz.

"Get them!" ordered Emerald.

The Ruby Squad jumped forward. Doc grabbed the right arm of Topaz while Army grabbed the left. Eyeball jumped onto her back.

"Die!" demanded Eyeball.

Leggy carefully walked over to Peridot.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." said Leggy unsure.

Leggy charged, but Peridot slapped her. Leggy fell to her knees holding her cheeks.

"Ow!" cried Leggy.

Navy was jumping up to try (and fail) to bring Lapis down to the ground.

"No fair!" cried Navy annoyed.

"Sorry." shrugged Lapis.

Lapis began to fly off, but found herself suddenly stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine flung Lapis into the Sun Incinerator.

"Careful!" snapped Emerald.

Lapis shot off as fast as she could, but Aquamarine easily stopped her.

"Yawn." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine again grabbed Lapis with her wand.

"How boring." sighed Aquamarine.

Nearby, Topaz was dealing with the Ruby Squad.

"I'll rip you apart!" cried Army.

"Go down!" demanded Doc.

"Where is Rose Quartz?!" asked Eyeball.

Topaz spit in half causing Eyeball to fall. The two halves pulled Army and Doc off.

"Fuse!" screamed Doc.

The five Rubies came together and fused.

"Now you stand no chance!" laughed the fused Ruby.

The two halves of Topaz reunited into one.

"Oh brother." groaned Aquamarine.

The Ruby fusion began using a standing ax handle slam to crush Topaz.

"I'm coming!" cried Peridot.

Peridot jumped up and ran to help Topaz, but bumped into someone.

"Hello." said Emerald sinister.

Peridot gulped in worry.

"Now then..." began Emerald.

Emerald pointed her de - stabilizer at Peridot.

"Will you come quietly or will I have fun?" asked Emerald.

Peridot looked around worried before getting an idea.

"I hope this works." thought Peridot.

Peridot reached up and began using her metal controlling powers.

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Emerald amused.

Peridot groaned as he strained herself.

"There's nothing metal around." stated Emerald.

Emerald began hearing movement.

"No!" cried Emerald.

Emerald saw the Sun Incinerator starting to lean.

"Stop it!" demanded Emerald.

Peridot chuckled.

"No." answered Peridot straining.

Emerald charged at Peridot, but the Sun Incinerator tipped over.

"No!" cried Emerald.

Emerald ran out of the way and watched helplessly as her beloved ship fell crushing the Ruby fusion.

"Nice!" declared Lapis.

The massive Ruby would unfuse with the five Rubies groaning in pain.

"I'll shatter you!" screamed an outraged Emerald.

Emerald went to stab Peridot with her de - stabilizer, but felt her arm caught.

"I don't think so." said Topaz..

"Unhand me!" demanded Emerald furiously.

"Okay." said Topaz.

Topaz turned and flung Emerald right into Aquamarine. Aquamarine was knocked down and Lapis freed.

"Go find the others!" cried Topaz.

Lapis nodded and flew off as fast she could.

"I'm shatter you for all the things you've done to me." vowed Aquamarine.

 

Lapis raced off desperate. She finally reached the barn where she found two familiar faces.

"Steven! Connie!" cried Lapis.

Lapis landed in front of the two.

"What's going on?" asked Steven worried.

Lapis took a second to catch her breath.

"The Homeworld gems are back." answered Lapis.

"We have to get the others." said Connie.

"There's no time!" declared Steven.

"Then let's form Stevonnie." proposed Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Steven and Connie fused together.

"Let's go!" declared Stevonnie.

Lapis knelt down allowing Stevonnie to climb on her back.

"We're coming!" exclaimed Lapis.

 

Meanwhile, Aquamarine had trapped Topaz with her wand.

"What's wrong traitor?" asked Emerald teasingly.

"Topaz!" cried Peridot.

Peridot rushed to help Topaz, but she was tackled and dogpiled by all five Ruby Squad members.

"Much better." said Emerald.

Emerald turned back to Topaz.

"I'll enjoy watching you be shattered." said Emerald.

Emerald turned her attention to Aquamarine.

"We need to get that Lapis." said Emerald.

"No. We need to leave." replied Aquamarine.

Emerald scowled.

"That Lapis will reveal we're here, blowing the element of surprise." noted Emerald.

"She's too far gone by now. It's better we leave before they rest of them come and make trouble." countered Aquamarine.

"I am the leader of this mission." stated Emerald.

"You're making a bad decision." said Aquamarine.

"Do not undermine my authority!" snapped Emerald.

"I won't follow the wrong decision." said Aquamarine.

"If you won't listen then I won't tell the Diamond Authority that you helped me." replied Emerald cocky.

Aquamarine winced at this.

"There we go." cooed Emerald.

Emerald chuckled.

"No, be a good girl and follow my orders." ordered Emerald.

"Don't treat me like a Ruby." said Aquamarine angrily.

"Hey!" cried Leggy.

Army slugged Leggy in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" cried Army.

"Now then, let's find that Lapis." said Emerald.

A shield suddenly hit Aquamarine from behind freeing Topaz.

"Looking for us?" asked Lapis.

Stevonnie jumped off Lapis and grabbed their sheild.

"Oh my stars." gasped Emerald.

Emerald gagged.

"How disgusting." choked Emerald

Aquamarine flew over.

"I warned you." said Aquamarine, rubbing the back of her head.

"We could have prevented this if you didn't argue." said Emerald.

"No. We could have prevented this if we fell back." countered Aquamarine.

The two gems got into each others faces.

"Are they always like this?" asked Stevonnie confused.

"Yeah." answered Army.

Again, Leggy slugged Army in the shoulder.

"Aquamarine is hard to get along with." whispered Topaz.

"I heard that!" cried Aquamarine.

"Emerald isn't much better." shrugged Stevonnie.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emerald.

Emerald turned her head to the Ruby Squad.

"Get over here, you clods!" snapped Emerald.

The Ruby Squad jumped and and fumbled over to Emerald.

"Now, the numbers are still in our favor." noted Emerald.

Emerald looked at the Ruby Squad.

"If these idiots don't screw up." muttered Emerald.

Peridot raced to the other Crystal Gems.

"We aren't going to quit!" declared Peridot.

Emerald chuckled.

"Your loss." shrugged Emerald.

Emerald attacked Stevonnie. Stevonnie threw their shield up, but the de - stabilizer caused it to begin cracking.

"Got you." said Emerald.

Stevonnie swung their sword forcing Emerald back. This saved the shield from being lost.

"Abomination." muttered Emerald disgusted.

Emerald turned to the Ruby Squad.

"What are you waiting for?!" asked Emerald.

The five Ruby Squad members gave Emerald a confused look.

"Attack them!" demanded Emerald.

The Ruby Squad ran into action. Lapis swooped down grabbing Navy and Doc. She held them under her arms.

Peridot tripped Leggy then jumped onto Leggy holding her down.

Topaz picked up Army and Eyeball holding them under her arms.

"Oh for crying out loud!" cried Emerald.

"You can never count on a Ruby." sighed Aquamarine.

Topaz would again unfuse. One half held the Rubies while the other stood by Stevonnie.

"Now it's two on two." noted Stevonnie.

Aquamarine used her wand to grab Lapis and toss her into the Topaz holding the Rubies. The four Rubies - save Leggy - where freed.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot concerned.

Aquamarine used her wand to toss Peridot aside freeing Leggy.

"I'm free!" exclaimed Leggy jubilant.

Aquamarine grabbed the Ruby Squad with her wand and picked them into the air.

"Let's go!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine threw the Ruby Squad into the ship.

"We're leaving." stated Aquamarine.

Emerald shot an outraged scowl to Aquamarine.

"No we aren't!" exclaimed Emerald.

Aquamarine went into the ship leaving Emerald alone.

"Damn!" screamed Emerald.

Emerald fled into her ship. The Sun Incinerator rose up and took off.

"There they go." murmured Stevonnie.

Stevonnie would unfuse.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

Peridot was lying on her stomach.

"Yeah." said Peridot.

Peridot got up.

"Me too." said Lapis.

Lapis got up allowing Topaz to fuse once more.

"I'm okay." said Topaz.

"What do we do?" asked Peridot.

"I'm not sure." answered Steven uneasy.

"We should head back and tell the others." said Connie.

The others agreed and began heading back to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, the first battle ended with the Crystal gems repelling the Homeworld forces. Thanks in part to some infighting. The Off Colors where absent and that will be explained next chapter. Next time, both sides prepare. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, both sides regroup after the events of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Following their victory, the Crystal Gems went back to the barn. There, they took the warp pad back to Beach City. Once at the Temple; Steven, Connie, Topaz and Peridot rounded up Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet and Amethyst. Lapis flew to Beach City and found the Off Colors hanging out with Lars. She brought them back to the Temple with Lars following. Once everyone was accounted for, the gems present retold their victory over the Homeworld forces.

"That's how it ended." said Steven.

"Oh my stars!" cried Pearl.

"We're okay." said Connie.

"Yes. You two are very strong." replied Pearl impressed.

"I wish we could have been there to you help guys!" exclaimed Bismuth.

"It's fine." said Topaz.

"Hey Garnet, how you doing?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet let out a groan.

"I should have seen this." said Garnet in frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up." said Topaz.

"We could have prevented this." said Garnet.

"Everything worked out." noted Amethyst.

"But, what if it hadn't?" asked Garnet.

"You can't dwell on that." answered Bismuth.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

"You're right." said Garnet.

An odd, tense aura hung in the air.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand!" proposed Pearl.

"I'm just glad we kicked their butts." said Peridot.

"Things where looking bleak until Topaz helped me get free." said Lapis.

"It seems that Aquamarine and Emerald's egos are too big to get along." noted Topaz.

"There arguing is what let Lapis and Stevonnie get to us in time." added Peridot.

"Then that gives us an advantage." mused Garnet.

"I can't believe you where almost captured." said Rhodonite horrified.

"If we stayed..." began Left Rutile.

"We would have been captured too." concluded Right Rutile.

Fluorite, who was outside and taking part thanks to the window, hummed.

"Did they mention us at all?" asked Fluorite.

"Not by name." answered Peridot.

"But, I'm sure they wanted you too." added Lapis flatly.

"Oh my stars!" cried Fluorite.

"The Homeworld Gems wanted to capture us too!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

"I'm so relieved we decided to spend time with Lars." sighed Right Rutile.

"It probably saved us." said Left Rutile.

"What do we do?!" asked Rhodonite terrified.

Rhodonite began to hyperventilate.

"You have to stay calm." answered Lars.

Everyone turned their attention to the pink human.

"Freaking out won't do you any good." continued Lars.

"Lars is right. We must stay calm." agreed Fluorite.

Rhodonite began to take deep breaths.

"Try this." offered Garnet.

Garnet showed Rhodonite the breathing technique she taught Stevonnie.

"Will it work?" asked Rhodonite worried.

"It works for us." answered Steven.

"Yeah." added Connie.

Rhodonite tried the technique.

"It worked!" cried Rhodonite.

"Lars is right! We must stay calm!" declared Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Exactly." agreed Lars.

Lars turned to Steven.

"I want to learn how to fight." said Lars.

"What?" asked everyone, minus Padparadscha, in unison.

"You heard me." said Lars.

"Lars wants to learn how to fight!" gasped Padparadscha.

"Lars..." began Steven.

"I want to fight with you." said Lars.

Lars chuckled.

"Heck, I've already joined you." noted Lars.

"I don't know." said Steven unsure.

"Steven, I have to do this." stated Lars.

Steven gulped.

"This is very dangerous." noted Steven.

"I was killed by an ax." shrugged Lars.

"He's got a point." stated Amethyst.

Steven squirmed uncomfortable.

"Connie learned to fight." said Lars.

"She has become very skilled at combat." mused Pearl.

"Thanks to you ma'am." replied Connie.

Pearl blushed at this.

"Steven, I agree with Lars." said Connie.

"Thank you." said Lars grateful.

"I'd be willing to train you." offered Pearl.

"I understand why you're unsure. Especially with what you've been through. But, I think Lars should join us." said Garnet.

Steven looked at Lars.

"Welcome to The Crystal Gems." said Steven.

Lars smiled happily.

"I won't let you guys down." said Lars proudly.

"Do we have to fight?!" asked Rhodonite horrified.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"We will fight." said Right Rutile.

"If we need to." said Left Rutile.

"You might need to." said Pearl uneasy.

'We can fight if need be!" declared Padparadscha.

"Padaparadscha, I don't think you should see combat." said Lars.

"Right. Her...special case might hinder her." said Connie concerned.

"Lars doesn't think I should fight." mused Padparadscha.

"No offense. I just worry for your safety." said Lars.

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm so flattered you're worried about me." said Padparadscha.

"Garnet, what do you think?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet used her Future Vision.

"It won't be necessary for now." answered Garnet.

"We still need to move! They know where we live!" cried Rhodonite.

"Don't worry. Lapis, Topaz and I can take them!" declared Peridot.

"Not to mention the others." added Lapis.

"Oh thanks stars." sighed Rhodonite.

"Why don't you guys head back to the barn and unwind." proposed Garnet.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Fluorite.

"We've been catching them up on Camp Pining Hearts." revealed Lapis.

"Where in season four right now." added Peridot.

"That sounds nice." said Left Rutile.

"I still don't get why you don't like Pauline." said Right Rutile.

"Percy and Pierre is clearly the superior pairing." stated Peridot.

"I think they'd be really good together." said Rhodonite.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Peridot.

 

Meanwhile, the Sun Incinerator had landed. It was merely a few feet away from where it previously had been. The Sun Incinerator took off, but doubled backed once Emerald felt it safe. The ship landed hidden among trees. Emerald, Aquamarine and the Ruby Squad gathered. The purpose was simple: figure out what went wrong.

"I think it's safe to say the reason we failed is obvious." began Emerald.

"Quite." agreed Aquamarine.

"You're upbeat considering it was your fault." said Emerald.

"That's rubbish and you know it!" spat Aquamarine.

"Here we go." muttered Doc.

"You should have listened and gone after those clods!" declared Emerald.

"You should have listened and fall back!" declared Aquamarine.

"This is my mission!" snapped Emerald.

"I won't follow a folly order!" snapped Aquamarine.

"You need to calm down." said Navy.

"Stay out of it!" exclaimed Emerald and Aquamarine.

"Oh dear." said Leggy worried.

"Why did you abandon me?" asked Emerald angrily.

"You saw that...abomination arrive." answered Aquamarine.

"Having fought it before, I'm surprise you didn't have the will for this." cooed Emerald.

"It was better to fight another day." stated Aquamarine.

"You ran away like a coward!" cried Emerald.

"There is a difference between running away and fighting a battle you cannot win." huffed Aquamarine.

"I say we should have fought." huffed Army.

"See, they agree with me.." said Emerald.

"They're only Rubies." replied Aquamarine.

"I'm glad we left. That fusion thing was scary." said Leggy shaken.

"Not all of them agreed with you." said Aquamarine cocky.

"What happened to "They're only Rubies" huh?" asked Emerald.

"Piss off!" snapped Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad rolled their eyes.

"I will be sure to tell the Diamond Authority of your cowardice." said Emerald.

"They will clearly side with me." scoffed Aquamarine.

"Isn't Yellow Diamond quiet...aggressive?" asked Navy.

"Yeah." answered Army impressed.

"See." said Emerald confidently.

"Blue Diamond understands my actions." stated Aquamarine confidently.

"Good look." chuckled Emerald.

"If things go bad, maybe White Diamond could be the final say." proposed Leggy.

The others gave her horrified looks.

"That is a terrible idea!" exclaimed Army.

"You do NOT get White Diamond involved." said Aquamarine.

"Why?" asked Army.

"She is..." began Emerald.

Emerald looks for the words.

"Have you seen her Pearl?" asked Emerald.

Aquamarine cringed at this question.

"No." answered Army.

"I did. It was my first mission with that traitor Topaz. She filled in for My Diamond. It was horrifying." said Aquamarine horrified.

Emerald cleared her throat.

"Look, I think we should break for now." proposed Emerald.

"Yes." agreed Aquamarine.

Eyeball stood up.

"Emerald, I fully agree with you!" declared Eyeball.

"Whatever." said Aquamarine softly.

Aquamarine left silently.

"Thank you." said Emerald.

Emerald turned and left.

"Pillock." huffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then left.

"This is a mess." mused Navy.

"What do we do?" asked Leggy worried.

"Crush the traitors" answered Army.

"I meant, what do we do about their arguing." clarified Leggy.

"Those two are are being a hindrance." muttered Eyeball.

"They are our superiors!" snapped Doc.

"Correct." said Eyeball.

"Those Crystal Gems seem happy without a superior." noted Leggy innocently.

"That's treasonous talk!" declared Army.

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!" cried Leggy.

"For now, we stay the course." decided Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we end things for now. So, Lars is joining on the combat while Emerald and Aquamarine still cannot get along. Also, Aquamarine talking about meeting White Diamond was a nod to my story "Off Colors". Next time, Lars learns to fight. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Off Colors and Lars train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Delmarva. In Beach City, life was going as normal as possible for a town that dealt with attacks from alien gems. Steven was eating breakfast when a knock came on the door. Steven raced over opening the door to find Lars and Connie.

"Hey guys." said Steven.

Steven led the two to the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Steven.

"I'm good." answered Lars.

"I'll have juice." answered Connie.

Steven opened the fridge door.

"Actually, make it two." said Lars.

Steven grabbed two juice boxes and gave them to his friends. They put the straw in and drank.

"So Lars, are you nervous?" asked Connie.

Lars took a moment.

"I'm anxious." answered Lars honestly.

"You can drop out anytime you want." said Steven.

"I can't." replied Lars.

"Why not?" asked Steven concerned.

"I need to do this. There's no wussing out." answered Lars firmly.

"I won't stop you." said Steven.

"It might be hard at first, but you'll get used to it." said Connie.

"Thanks." said Lars.

The two finished their juice.

"The Off Colors are probably at the ruins already." noted Connie.

"Then let's go." said Lars.

Steven nodded unsure.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Steven.

 

The group headed to the ruins and sure enough the Off Colors where there. Pearl was there waiting.

"Good. It is time to begin." said Pearl.

"Steven, you wanna join us?" asked Connie.

"I'm fine." answered Steven.

Steven took a seat.

"Okay. You are here to train for combat. I will be your instructor and Connie my assistant." began Pearl.

"I've been in your shoes before so if you want to ask me anything, you ahead." said Connie.

"This will not be easy, but if you stay with it then you will become skilled fighter." said Pearl.

Pearl looked over the group.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Pearl.

Steven felt his heart skip.

"Hey Lars!" called Steven.

"What?" asked Lars confused.

"Wanted to say hi." answered Steven sheepish.

"Mr. Barriga, please focus." said Pearl.

"Sorry." replied Lars.

The Rutile Twins shared a nod.

"Pearl..." began Left Rutile.

"Yes?" asked Pearl.

"We'll go first." answered Right Rutile.

"Excellent." said Pearl.

Lars shot Steven a dirty look as Rutile walked to Pearl.

"Here." said Pearl.

Pearl handed Rutile a sword.

"Do you want it?" asked Left Rutile.

"You can take it." answered Right Rutile.

The Rutile twins looked at each other.

"Uh oh." said the Rutile twins in unison.

"Rutile will go first!" gasped Padparadscha.

Pearl rubbed her chin.

"I have an idea." said Pearl.

Pearl pulled out two blades from her gem.

"These are called Butterfly swords. They're meant to be wielded together." said Pearl.

"These are perfect." said Right Rutile.

"Thanks." said Left Rutile.

The Rutile Twins took the blades and trained under Pearl.

"Good start." said Pearl.

The Rutile Twins returned to the others,

"Who's next?" asked Pearl.

Lars began to raise his hand when Steven began to "sneeze" loudly.

"I will go." offered Fluorite.

Fluorite slowly made her way up.

"I don't know if you need weapons." said Pearl.

"That's why I am here." said Garnet.

Garnet walked up.

"Fluorite is next!" declared Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Fluorite, I think it'd be best if you used your massive size to fight." said Garnet.

"How so?" asked Fluorite.

"Slam into enemies. Crush them with your body. Use your mass to your advantage." answered Garnet.

Garnet helped Fluorite practice slamming and crushing enemies.

"Well done." said Garnet.

"Um, I am a bit slow." noted Fluorite.

"You have friends here to help you." said Garnet.

"I understand." said Fluorite.

"Let's continue." said Pearl.

"Of course." agreed Fluorite.

"Okay." began Pearl, "Who is next?"

Steven began "coughing" loudly.

"Steven!" cried Lars.

"Rhodonite, you should go next." said Garnet.

"Me?!" asked Rhodonite terrified.

"We do need you to participate." answered Connie.

"You are part Ruby." noted Garnet.

"Oh." groaned Rhodonite.

"Plus, I don't know how well Padparadscha will do." said Pearl cautiously.

"You have a point there." admitted Rhodonite.

"Rhodonite is up next!" declared Padparadscha.

"I'll do it." agreed Rhodonite.

Rhodonite stepped forward.

"Here is your sword." said Pearl.

Pearl handled the sword to Rhodonite who was shaking.

"I'll help you with your stance." offered Garnet.

Garnet walked around Rhodonite.

"You have to keep your shoulders square." began Garnet.

Garnet gently placed her hands on the Rhodonite ad began to caress them.

"Then, spread your legs." continued Garnet.

Garnet put her right hand on the thigh on Rhodonite and slowly moved it.

"Um.." gulped Garnet.

"And keep your hips in place." said Garnet saucy.

Garnet placed her hands onto the hips of Rhodonite.

"Oh my stars." gasped Rhodonite, breathing heavy.

"Um Garnet, I think you're getting to handsy." noted Pearl.

Garnet took a moment and stepped back.

"Sorry. I got carried away." said Garnet.

Garnet backed off embarrassed and Pearl was able to teach Rhodonite.

"That was good." said Pearl impressed.

"It's her inner Ruby." said Garnet.

Rhodonite returned to the others.

"So, I guess we should try and teach Padparadscha.

Pearl nodded his head.

"Padparadscha, come over." said Pearl.

A minute passed by.

"I'm next!" gasped Padparadscha.

Padparadscha came over. Pearl pulled a combat knife from her gem which she handed to Padparadscha.

"Let's begin. said Pearl.

Pearl attempted to train Padparadscha, but her delayed reactions proved too much.

"I am so sorry. Padparadscha." said Pearl.

"It is okay." replied Padparadscha sadly.

"Padparadscha can help in a non-combat role." said Connie.

"That is a great idea!" declared Pearl.

Another minutes passed by.

"I'll do it!" declared Padparadscha excited.

Padparadscha returned to the others.

"Lars, you're last." noted Pearl.

"Finally." sighed Lars.

Lars walked over to Pearl.

"Here you are." said Pearl.

Pearl handed the sword to Lars.

"I'm gonna help you here." noted Connie.

Steven felt his pulse racing.

"I'm ready." said Lars.

"Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered." began Pearl.

Steven began sweating.

"Left foot. Right foot." said Connie.

Steven felt his stomach doing flips.

"I'm gonna puke." thought Steven.

Lars and Connie began dueling.

"Hey!" cried Steven.

Lars turned his attention to Steven allowing Connie to knock him over.

"Steven!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars jumped to his feet.

"What do you want?!" asked Lars angrily.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I just wanted to say we've been here a while." answered Steven.

"So." replied Lars.

Steven needed another second.

"You probably need to go home." said Steven hopeful.

"My parents know I'll be gone all day." revealed Lars.

"Did you tell them what you're doing?" asked Connie.

"After coming home a pink zombie, I felt there was no point not telling them." answered Lars.

"How did they react?" asked Connie.

"Worried, but they understood." answered Lars.

"Good to hear." replied Connie relieved.

"I'm sure Sadie would like to see you." said Steven.

"I'd love to be with her. But, I have to do this." replied Lars.

"Um..." began Steven.

Lars stamped his foot on the ground.

"Look, you've been bugging me all day and it's pissing me off!" screamed Lars angrily.

"I..." began Steven, voice breaking.

An emotional Steven raced off.

"Steven!" cried Connie upset.

Connie could only helplessly watch. Silence followed suit.

"Steven is going to run off upset!" cried Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"What are we doing?!" asked Pearl distressed.

Pearl was on the verge of tears.

"We have to family!" cried Pearl.

Garnet stopped Pearl.

"This isn't our issue." said Garnet.

"How can you say that?!" asked Pearl horrified.

"This is a job for Lars." answered Garnet.

"I know." sighed Lars

Lars took a deep breath.

"I'll talk to him." said Lars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I wanted to focus more on the Lars/Steven issue than the actually training and I hope you guys are okay with that. Next time, Lars talks with Steven. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lars talks with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Lars slowly walked around looking for Steven. He finally found Steven sitting against a wall. Steven was holding his legs and his face was buried in his legs. Lars walked over to Steven.

"Hello." said Lars.

Steven didn't answer.

Lars sat down next to Steven.

"You must hate me." said Steven guilty.

"I'm not thrilled with you right now." admitted Lars.

Steven groaned.

"Why?" asked Lars.

Steven again didn't answer.

"Come on." said Lars.

Steven murmured.

"Steven..." began Lars angrily.

Lars stopped and took a minute to calm down.

"Steven, what's going on?" asked Lars calmly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Steven.

"Not really." answered Lars.

Steven looked up.

"I don't want you to fight." answered Steven distressed.

"Why?" asked Lars confused.

"I've seen the terrible shit fighting causes! I'm still struggling from PTSD! I don't want more shit to deal with!" cried Steven.

"Steven, I've already gone on a mission with you." noted Lars.

"And you where killed by an ax." replied Steven sadly.

"I'm still here." shrugged Lars.

"It's not the same." muttered Steven.

"I guess it isn't." admitted Lars.

"I'm sorry." whimpered Steven.

"Hey. It's fine." replied Lars.

"No it isn't!" snapped Steven.

Lars was surprised by this outburst.

"I'm such a fucking headcase." groaned Steven.

"You've been through a lot." noted Lars.

"Yup." confirmed Steven flatly.

"I understand why you're upset." began Lars.

Steven stayed silent.

"I want to help." said Lars.

"You can find another way to help." muttered Steven.

"Not really." replied Lars.

Steven thought.

"I guess so." admitted Steven.

Lars knelt in front of Steven.

"I know I can't promise that nothing bad will happen." said Lars.

Steven gulped worried.

"I will train my freaking ass off and become the best damn knight I can." said Lars.

Steven bit his right thumbnail.

"I will fight along with you and defend you while you defend me. And the others. Steven...I need to do this." said Lars.

Steven sighed.

"Okay." said Steven.

Lars stood up.

"Now then." began Lars.

Lars extended his hand.

"Shall we keep going?" asked Lars.

Steven extended his hand and Lars helped him up.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Steven smiling.

The two returned to the others.

"I want to apologize for what I did..." began Steven.

Steven needed a moment.

"I didn't want Lars to get hurt fighting, but I'm okay now." said Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Steven firmly.

"I knew he'd realize his mistake." mused Garnet.

"You're acting so mature right now." said Pearl emotional.

Steven blushed.

"I'm so proud." said Pearl, tearing up.

"It's nothing." replied Steven embarrassed.

"We should get back to training." stated Lars.

Pearl shook her head.

"Right. Training." agreed Pearl.

"One second." said Connie.

Connie walked over to Steven.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Connie pressed her lips against Steven's and they shared a kiss.

"I'm glad you've come around." said Connie.

"Thanks." said Steven nervously.

"I kinda figured that was the case when you ran off." admitted Connie.

Steven chuckled nervously.

"We;ll fight together and everything will be okay." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head.

"We really should get back to practice." said Pearl.

"I'll stay quiet this time." joked Steven.

Steven sat down while Lars began training.

"I have to stay calm." thought Steven.

Lars trained with Pearl and Connie. Steven joined in and formed Stevonnie dueling with Lars. Finally, training ended as they where exhausted. Stevonnie unfused leaving the tired couple lying on the floor.

"I'm pooped." panted Steven.

"Yeah. Nothing like a good workout to stay in shape." said Connie.

"Is...it...always...like...this?" asked Lars.

"This was just a training." answered Steven.

"I've already been part of action." noted Lars.

"Yeah." said Steven.

The three got up.

"Good work all of you." said Garnet.

"It was fun." admitted Right Rutile.

"Yeah." agreed Left Rutile.

"I enjoyed it myself too." said Fluorite.

"It was kinda scary." admitted Rhodonite.

"Garnet is going to tell us we did good!" gasped Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Yeah we did." said Lars.

"We better return to the barn before Peridot and Lapis worry." said Fluorite.

Rutile and Rhodonite agreed.

"We're still catching up on Camp Pining Hearts." revealed Left Rutile.

"We're on Season 5 now." added Right Rutile.

"Fluorite is right. We better return to the barn." said Padparadscha.

"Yeah. My parents will want to see me." said Lars.

The group began walking away.

"Hey Steven can we fuse like you do with Connie?" asked Lars.

"Maybe." answered Lars.

"What are you going to call yourselves? Larvonnie or Stars?" asked Connie.

"Lars of the Stars." mused Lars.

 

Meanwhile, the Homeworld gems where gathered for a meeting. Emerald sat her captain chair monitor of the Sun Incinerator. Aquamarine floated nearby also looking at the monitor. A crude map of Beach City was displayed on the monitor. The Ruby Squad sat nearby looking at the monitor. As Rubies, they where expected to be silent.

"So, the enemy base is here." said Emerald.

Emerald pointed at the Temple.

"Obviously." muttered Aquamarine.

Emerald sneered.

"They have the advantage of the ocean with that traitor Lapis." said Aquamarine.

"Obviously." replied Emerald sarcastic.

Aquamarine let out an snarl.

"Maybe..." began Doc.

"Quiet!" snapped Emerald and Aquamarine.

Doc flinched and didn't push the issue.

"Now then..." started Emerald.

Emerald pointed to the barn tucked away in the upper left corner.

"We know at least three of those rebels are there." said Emerald.

"Including that damn Topaz!" spat Aquamarine.

"The one who outsmarted you." cooed Emerald.

"Silence!" demanded Aquamarine.

Emerald chuckled.

"So, we know those three are there." said Emerald.

Emerald rubbed her chin.

"I wonder where those freaks are." mused Emerald.

"They could be there or at the Temple." said Aquamarine.

"I didn't see them when I went there to lure the rebels to our trap." noted Navy.

"We did not ask your opinion." huffed Aquamarine.

Navy felt offended at this.

"At least they're split up so that will help us." said Emerald.

"Classic divide and conquer." mused Aquamarine.

Emerald nodded her head.

"There is one thing I need from you." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine squinted her eyes.

"And what is that exactly?" asked Aquamarine skeptical.

The Ruby Squad tensed up.

"You need to follow my orders." answered Emerald firmly.

"Oh here we go!" cried Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad hung their heads, the worst case scenario happened.

"You're lack of support ruined our trap." stated Emerald.

"Your plan was rubbish!" snapped Aquamarine.

"Don't forget which one of us hasn't failed our Diamond!" cried Emerald.

"You where beaten on Homeworld!" cried Aquamarine.

Eyeball jumped to her feet.

"Enough!" declared Eyeball.

The rest of the stunned Homeworld gems turned their attention to Eyeball.

"All this fighting is doing nothing but hindering our plans!" exclaimed Eyeball.

"I am not going to be talked down to by a Ruby." scoffed Emerald.

"Sit back down and now your place." added Aquamarine.

Eyeball took a moment.

"No." stated Eyeball.

The rest of the Ruby Squad gasped.

"I can have you shattered for this!" declared Emerald.

Eyeball flinched, but stayed calm.

"You need to hear me out." said Eyeball.

Emerald and Aquamarine where not expecting this.

"We cannot have this bickering among you two." huffed Eyeball.

"Blame her!" snapped Emerald.

"It's you!" snapped Aquamarine.

Emerald and Aquamarine continued arguing until they both stormed off.

"Unbelievable." sighed Eyeball.

"They're in - fighting is the reason we lost." said Doc.

"I have a proposition." began Navy.

"What is it?" asked Doc.

"If they keep fighting, we go out and beat them on our own." answered Eyeball.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Leggy alarmed.

"If we do then we might move up in the Homeworld hierarchy." replied Navy.

"That is tempting." admitted Doc.

"We're only Rubies. We lost both times we've dealt with them before." noted Leggy worried.

"We'll never win if things keep going they way they are." said Navy.

"I'm in." said Doc.

"I'm in." said Eyeball.

"Let's shatter them!" declared Army.

"I guess I'm in." said Leggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked it and it seems the Ruby Squad are fed up with Emerald and Aquamarine. I have to be honest, I've had trouble with these last two chapter so I might need to take a hiatus from the story. Just don't be surprised if a drop in content comes though I will try and warn you. Next time, the Homeworld gems try again. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Homeworld Gems try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Lars Barriga walked down the streets with a smile on his face. As he reached the beach, he saw Sadie Miller waiting. Lars crept up behind her.

"Hello." said Lars.

Sadie yelped in surprise.

"Lars! Don't scare me like that!" cried Sadie.

Sadie gave Lars a gentle push.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." replied Lars.

"You're lucky I love you." said Sadie.

"I know." said Lars.

The two shared a kiss.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Lars.

"Good question." answered Sadie.

Sadie rubbed her chin.

"We can hang out here." proposed Sadie.

"Fine by me." shrugged Lars.

The two walked hand in hand and sat down in the sand.

"We should have brought a towel." mused Lars.

"We survived stranded on that island so I don't think this will be too bad." mused Sadie.

Lars let out a laugh.

"How can I forget that?" asked Lars.

"I did enjoy our time together." admitted Sadie.

Lars put his arm around Sadie.

"So did I." said Lars.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you." said Sadie softly.

"Same here." replied Lars.

The two shared another kiss.

"So...should we just sit?" asked Sadie.

"I guess." answered Lars.

Lars looked around.

"There's an open bench." noted Lars.

The two walked over and sat on the bench.

"It's beautiful today." said Sadie.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Lars.

Sadie giggled embarrassed.

"You know...Steven isn't here." whispered Lars.

Sadie's face turn red as a tomato.

"Lars! There are other people here!" squeaked Sadie.

Lars let out a loud laugh.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." said Lars.

Sadie gave Lars a gentle shove.

"You know I'm only having fun." said Lars.

"Lars, you're lucky I love you." replied Sadie.

"Don't remind me." said Lars.

Lars kissed Sadie on the cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Lars.

"I could eat." answered Sadie.

"Just tell me what you want." replied Lars.

"I don't know. Tell me what you want." said Sadie.

"Not hungry." shrugged Lars.

Sadie rubbed the back of her head.

"The pink zombie thing." muttered Sadie.

Lars gulped.

"Sadie, are you really okay with this? With me?" asked Lars.

Before she could answer, Lars had a can hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" cried Lars.

"Are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"Yeah." answered Lars.

The Ruby Squad would assemble in front of Lars.

"Found you scum!" exclaimed Doc.

"That was your runts." mused Lars annoyed.

"My projectile inflicted damage!" declared Army joyous.

Lars stood up.

"It only hurt a little." noted Lars.

Lars turned his head.

Sadie, you might want to go." said Lars.

"But Lars..." began Sadie worried.

Go!" demanded Lars.

Sadie jumped to her feet.

"I won't leave you!" declared a passionate Sadie.

Sadie looked at the Ruby Squad.

"There are five of them and only one of you." said Sadie.

"I've been training." shrugged Lars.

"You don't have a weapon." said Sadie.

"That could be a problem." admitted Lars.

"Lars. I am staying right here." stated Sadie.

Lars blinked and took a moment.

"I don't want you getting hurt." stated Lars.

Lars rubbed her hand over his scar.

"Please..." said Lars.

"Can I get Steven and the others?" asked Sadie.

"Good idea." answered Lars.

Sadie jumped up and ran off.

"Hey!" cried Doc.

Doc turned to the other Ruby Squad members.

"Stop her!" demanded Doc.

Lars whistled which caught the attention of the Ruby Squad.

"You're dealing with me." stated Lars.

Doc balled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into her left palm.

"Right! We can't get distracted!" declared Doc.

"Amethyst was right about them being dumb." thought Lars amused.

The Ruby Squad began closing in on Lars.

"We won't fail." said Navy coldly.

"We'll crush you." said Army firmly.

"Yeah." said Leggy nervously

"First you...then Rose Quartz." said Eyeball.

"Hurry up guys." thought Lars.

"You're finish." said Doc.

An idea quickly came to Lars.

"Oh man!" gasped Lars.

Lars pointed behind the Ruby Squad.

"Is that your Diamond?" asked Lars.

The Ruby Squad turned around and saluted.

"My Diamond!" exclaimed the Ruby Squad.

The Ruby Squad looked around and saw nobody there.

"Is she invisible?" asked Leggy confused.

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Army.

Army bent her head toward Doc.

"Can she do that?" asked Army.

Doc scratched her head.

"I'm not sure..." muttered Doc.

"Hey!" cried Eyeball.

Doc noticed Lars running off.

"Get him!" ordered Doc.

The Ruby Squad began giving chase until a shield landed on the ground.

"Lars!" cried Steven.

Lars happily turned to see Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth race over to him.

"I'm glad to see you." said Lars.

As the others reached him, Lars spotted Sadie watching from the Temple patio. Lars gave her a thumbs up and she waved back.

"Here." said Pearl.

Pearl pulled a sword out of her gem.

"This is yours." said Pearl.

Pearl handed the sword to Lars.

"Thanks." said Lars.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Doc.

The other gems drew their weapons.

"Where are the others?" asked Amethyst.

"I haven't seen Aquamarine or Emerald." answered Lars.

"They might be waiting in ambush." mused Bismuth.

"I don't think so." replied Garnet.

The Ruby Squad was confused over what to do.

"Maybe we should retreat." proposed Leggy meekly.

"No surrender!" declared Army.

"It's five on five now." stated Navy.

"Should we tell them there's six of us?" asked Amethyst.

"Nah." answered Lars.

Eyeball silently stared down Steven.

"Ready?" asked Doc.

The Ruby Squad withdrew knives from their gems.

"Ready." answered Eyeball, Navy and Army.

"Oh, ready." answered Leggy nervous.

The other rolled their eyes.

"Attack!" cried Doc.

The Ruby Squad charged the gems. Eyeball jumped and tried to stab Steven, but Steven blocked with her sword.

"You." growled Eyeball.

Navy tried to stab Lars, but he managed to dodge her attacks.

"Right foot. Left foot. Keep your eyes on me." whispered Lars.

"What are you saying?" asked Navy confused.

Lars used this change to take the offense driving a surprised Navy back.

Steven smiled at Lars.

"Good work." said Steven happily.

"I'll avenge My Diamond!" declared Eyeball.

Eyeball attacked Steven who found himself having trouble fighting her back.

"Damn." whispered Lars.

Lars rolled over and managed to grab the shield without being stabbed.

"Steven!" cried Lars.

Lars threw the shield which Steven caught.

"Thanks!" cried Steven.

Steven used his shield to block attacks from Eyeball. Seeing his chance, Steven slashed at the wrist of Eyeball forcing her to drop her knife.

"No!" cried Navy.

Seeing his chance, Lars did the same and was able to disarm Navy.

"Yes." said Lars.

As Pearl fought Doc and Garnet fought Eyeball, Leggy found herself facing Amethyst.

"So, we gonna do this?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst noticed her knees where shaking.

"I don't want to fight you if you're like this." said Amethyst.

Really?!" asked Leggy hopeful.

"Fight!" demanded Doc.

Leggy gulped and slowly began walking to Amethyst.

"Shatter her!" demanded Army.

KLeggy charged, but Amethyst wrapped her in her whip.

"Uh oh." said Leggy.

Amethyst pulled the whip back quickly causing Leggy to spin like a top. Leggy knocked down the other four Ruby Squad members.

"I don't feel good." said Leggy queasy.

The Ruby Squad where caught in a blue aura.

"There you idiots are." said Aquamarine.

"Oh boy." said Navy.

"I can't believe you tried something like this." said Aquamarine annoyed.

Aquamarine turned to the Crystal Gems.

"We'll deal with you later." said Aquamarine.

With that, Aquamarine left with the Ruby Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. The Ruby Squad tried something, but did they do worse then they did before? Look, I am really struggling with this. I think the lack of content is draining me. So, if nothing comes up after this that is why. Next time, the aftermath of this. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deal with the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven, Lars and Sadie watched Aquamarine leave with the Ruby Squad. Once the Homeworld gems where gone, the three let out a sigh of relief. Lars quickly turned his attention to Sadie.

"Are you okay?" asked Lars.

"Yeah." answered Sadie flustered.

Sadie took a moment to calm down.

"Steven, is that the type of stuff that always happens?" asked Sadie concerned.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." answered Steven nonchalant.

"And your dad is okay with it?" asked Sadie surprised.

"He understands." answered Steven.

"I'm surprised nobody has called CPS." joked Sadie.

Steven felt his heart skip a beat.

"Steven, I need to tell you this sounds like a case where Child Protective Services might need to get involved." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

"What?!" asked Steven horrified.

"You're telling stories of battling aliens, going into space and facing certain death. These are not suitable for a fourteen year old." explained Doctor Trudeau.

"Steven!" cried Lars.

Steven snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"Just my PTSD." answered Steven flatly.

"You're way to young for this." stated Sadie.

"I need to or else innocent people might get hurt." shrugged Steven.

Sadie turned to Lars.

"I'm not comfortable with you doing this." said Sadie.

"I figured that was coming." mused Lars.

"You've been killed." noted Sadie.

Lars shrugged his shoulders.

"Shit happens." said Lars.

"Is that you have to say?" asked Sadie in distress.

"Nothing else to say." answered Lars nonchalant.

"Sadie, we know they danger and we take the risk." said Steven.

"You have PTSD!" cried Sadie.

"Please calm down." requested Lars.

Tears began welling up in Sadie's eyes.

"Lars, I can't do this." said Sadie.

"Are you making me chose?" asked Lars.

"I...guess so." answered Sadie.

"We don't need to go this far!" exclaimed Steven worried.

"I chose both of you." said Lars.

Sadie got mad by this.

"Sadie, Lars wants to protect you and everyone else." noted Steven.

"Plus, I've already died so I'm too worried." added Lars.

Sadie took a moment.

"Okay Lars. It's fine." said Sadie.

"Really?" asked Lars surprised.

"I'm not going to change your mind." replied Sadie.

"Nope." confirmed Lars.

Sadie rubbed her face.

"I know you're worried about me." began Lars.

Sadie began sobbing.

"Sadie." said Lars softly.

Lars hugged his girlfriend.

"Everything will be okay. I'll keep you and everyone else safe." whispered Lars.

"I love you!" cried Sadie.

Lars kissed Sadie on the forehead.

"I love you to." said Lars.

 

The group split up. Lars walked Sadie home and stayed there with her. Sadie Miller had more than enough action for the day. Meanwhile, Steven went back home. He rounded Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth and Topaz up. Steven told them about the attack by Ruby Squad. He also told them about the odd arrival of Aquamarine.

"That's it." concluded Steven.

The gems shared puzzled looks.

"Are you sure that's how it ended?" asked Topaz skeptical.

"Yes." answered Steven firmly.

Amethyst looked at Garnet.

"Would a Ruby ever act on her own?" asked Amethyst unsure.

Garnet thought.

"It is highly unusual." answered Garnet.

"A Ruby would usually never act out of turn. That is a strict breech of the of the Homeworld hierarchy." said Pearl.

"Well it happened." said Steven.

"I'd give them credit for acting out on their own...if they weren't attacking us." admitted Bismuth.

"I take it we're not influencing them." sighed Steven.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"Gems that interact with us tend to act out of Homeworld's caste system and often join us." answered Steven.

"Like Peridot and Lapis." said Amethyst.

"And Topaz." added Bismuth.

"I doubt they're going to join us." said Pearl.

Garnet used her Future Vision.

"That's highly unlikely." confirmed Garnet.

"So the question is why they acted on their own." mused Pearl.

"Whatever the reason, we need to be prepared." said Bismuth.

Garnet nodded her in agreement.

"This is not over." said Garnet.

"Hey Topaz, you've been awful quiet." noted Amethyst.

"Something about this makes me uneasy." revealed Topaz distressed.

"Do you think this is some kind of trap?" asked Pearl worried.

"I did pretend to befriend you." answered Topaz guilty.

"But then you did." said Steven.

"It's not a trap." stated Garnet.

The Crystal Gems where relieved to hear this.

"Will they break with Aquamarine and Emerald?" asked Steven hopeful.

Garnet took a moment.

"It is possible." answered Garnet.

"We've taken care of these five before." said Amethyst confidently.

"Still, we cannot take them too lightly." warned Pearl.

"Pearl is right. We need to stay on guard." stated Garnet.

"Is there something we can do to protect the citizens of Beach City?" asked Steven.

Garnet again took a moment.

"We're doing all we can." answered Garnet.

Steven groaned.

"I know it's tough. But, we're doing everything we can." noted Bismuth.

Steven sighed.

"That is true." admitted Steven.

"For now, we'll continue to stay on guard and keep this new development in mind." stated Garnet.

The others all agreed.

"We should tell the others." said Topaz.

"I'll do it." offered Steven.

"One of us can tell the barn gems and you can tell Connie." offered Bismuth.

Steven shook his head.

"It's not a problem." said Steven.

"Then that is it for now." said Garnet.

The group split though Amethyst walked over to Steven.

"If something is wrong, tell me. Okay." requested Amethyst.

"Thanks." said Steven grateful.

 

eanwhile, Aquamarine returned to the ship. Emerald was passing back and forth inside the ship. She mumbled angrily to herself as she did so. Emerald saw the Ruby Squad and growled angrily. Aquamarine dropped the five on the floor not caring where and how the fell. Navy fell first with Eyeball on top of her, Army on top of those two, Doc on top of those three and finally Leggy at the very top. The five struggled before they all stood vertical. Aquamarine rolled her eyes and flew over to where Emerald was. Both where facing the Ruby Squad.

"Well..." began Emerald.

Emerald tapped her foot.

"Who wants to start?" asked Emerald.

The Ruby Squad shared worried looks.

"Start talking." demanded Emerald angrily.

The Ruby Squad members gulped in unison.

"Talk you pillocks!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I'm sorry!" cried Leggy.

Army sneered in disgust.

"Pathetic." spat Aquamarine.

"We hoped to defeat the rebels." said Doc.

"Not duh." replied Aquamarine annoyed.

"We want to know why you acted on your own." noted Emerald.

"We hoped to prove our worth." said Navy.

The others gave her a surprised look.

"Go with it." whispered Navy.

Emerald and Aquamarine where clearly skeptical.

"We know we're only lowly Rubies."said Doc.

"So we wanted to prove we can do our job." added Army.

Emerald growled.

"You should now too never act without orders." said Emerald disgusted.

"We could have you all shattered and replaced with new Rubies in a snap." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine snapped her fingers to put emphasis on this.

"We're sorry!" cried Leggy.

"Disgusting." muttered Army.

Eyeball stepped forward.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your fighting!" declared Eyeball.

The other Ruby Squad members couldn't believe what they where hearing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emerald.

Army stepped up.

"The reason we haven't had success if because of your fighting." answered Army.

Aquamarine looked at the other Ruby Squad members.

"Do you three feel the same?" asked Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad members shared a glance.

"Yes." answered Navy.

Navy stepped forward to join Eyeball and Army.

"This is unbelievable." said Emerald.

Doc stepped forward joining the other three.

"The five of us all agreed." said Doc.

The four turned to face Leggy.

"That's right. All five of us agree." said Leggy.

Leggy joined the others.

"I can't believe this!" cried Aquamarine.

"We can have you shattered." stated Emerald.

"I'm sure the Diamonds would love to hear about your constant fighting." replied Eyeball.

Emerald and Aquamarine shared concerned glances.

"Look, we can forgive this...transgression as long it doesn't happen again." said Emerald.

"One one condition." replied Doc.

"What is that?" asked Aquamarine.

"That you two stop this damn fighting." answered Navy.

Emerald and Aquamarine nodded.

"Okay." relented Emerald.

"Fine." relented Aquamarine.

 

Hours passed and finally, night time came. Steven got ready for bed and laid down. He lied under his covers. However, Steven was not able to sleep. The worries over the situation at hand kept him awake. Steven rolled back and forth unable to sleep. Instead, he laid on his side and looked out the window.

"This stinks." sighed Steven.

Steven looked at the quiet scene outside.

"How can this be so peaceful with all the crap going on?" asked Steven.

Steven let out an angered groan.

"Dammit." said Steven bitterly.

Steven quickly looked over at the door, but saw no gems.

"Last thing I need is to make the others worried." muttered Steven.

Steven laid back down.

"Why can't I be a normal kid?" asked Steven.

Steven rubbed his face with his hands.

"Now I have to see Doctor Trudeau soon." sighed Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I am putting this story on hiatus for now because I really need it. Next time, Steven gets ready for his meeting with Doctor Trudeau. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. This takes place during that whole Connie and Steven mini-arc after he got back. I know Mayor Dewey facing Nanefua was later, but, I've moved it up because things will pick up soon. Next time, the election. Please review.


End file.
